Yesterday's Mistakes
by kariyothesungod
Summary: ON HIATUS Sasuke goes back in time and accidentally changes his past by mixing up the teams . Team seven and Team eight get mixed up and now the story unfolds with the perspective on both team seven and eight. As Sasuke is now in Team Kurenai and Shino Joins Team Kakashi The Main plot of naruto unfolds with new team dynamics. Sasuke and Hinata and Naruto and Sakura Pairings. 1-9-16
1. Chapter 1

**_Yesterday's Mistakes_**

The pairing in this story are, _ **Sasuke**_ ** _and Hinata and Naruto and Sakura._** Sasuke goes back in time and changes his past, causing team seven and team eight to change and making his future very different from what he goes through during the Naruto main story. Same events only now it's with this Verizon of team seven and team eight point of view.

 ** _Epilogue_**

The sky raged with thunder and rain, Sasuke slept in his camping bag before being awakened by the sounds outside the cave. He got up and walked outside before being hit by the rain, he decided it was pointless to go outside. He returns to his camping bag and laid down. He started to think over his entire life. After an hour he fell asleep.

He had been camping out for what seemed like years outside a settlement 5 miles from the outskirts of Konoha. He had not reached a week before he found the cave he had been hunting for. His goals these last few years had dominated his life. It started with Itachi, then revenge against the elders, and then rewriting the wrongs of the past by becoming Hokage. This goal was now different.

He was searching for something he knew he had missed during his final fight with the goddess. For years he had searched for it without luck, until six months ago before this very day. That day he found traces of her chakra, chakra only his eyes could trace. He followed its trail and up until a week ago he had felt he had been on a wild goose chase.

Until he found proof that this very cave he was in had been touched by the goddess. He had traveled at the fastest pace he could handle for several hours straight, before he reached the cave. The cave radiated her chakra and he searched only the entrance before he needed to rest.

He was exhausted and needed to rest to regain the strength he needed to continue his work. When morning finally arrived he awoke feeling different, his sense was off. Years as a ninja told him to be wary, but his eyes could not see any threats. He pressed on and searched deeper into the cave.

Halfway through one of hallways in the cave he discovered a wall that had writings only visible when he had his eyes focused on it. He touched its surface before the wall shattered and Sasuke walk through it. Before Sasuke could act he was gone. When his eyes opened again he was in Konoha again, this time he was twelve again. He was in the biggest district Konoha had.

He searched the streets before noticing the streets where Konoha's, that's when he decided to look for anyone he recognized. He felt dazed the more he concentrated, and so he activated his sharingan like he normally did when he felt in danger.

Only to find he couldn't. He then noticed the size difference people had with him, he turned his head to his right, there his eye caught a mirror. He walked up to it and saw what he looked like. The streets of Konoha were always busy, loud, and a mess.

He felt annoyed that he would have to go to the Kage tower and speak to Naruto. He detested having to ask for help, but he knew this was out of his hands. Naruto he screamed. If anyone could reverse this, it was him. He walked on annoyed that the cave had turned his body twelve again, but at the very least he was home.

His head had begun to ache and his memories of adventures with Naruto started to flash back. They were vivid, and then in less than a minute he couldn't remember the whole adventure. His memories started so strong he felt he had just lived each one of them. But now his memories started missing key points within them. Sometimes it was a fight he couldn't remember then it was a reason something happened.

He realized he was forgetting his past. He needed to find someone, anyone. He saw the third Hokage at his office when he reached the Hokage tower. "This was wrong he should be dead", Sasuke thought to himself.

At first he was shocked to see Sarutobi and then he became very concerned he could now guess what happened to him. He immediately turned around ignoring Sarutobi's questions and left. Sarutobi shrugged and said to himself Uchiha's always moody to no one in particular.

He decided he must have gone back in time. He then searched for Iruka sensei only he could help him, when he found him he saw the assignment sheet. He knew what day it was.

Iruka left the room, without a word he was busy preparing for tomorrow, he hadn't seen Sasuke yet. Sasuke's memories were changing and he now felt Iruka departure was a sign of good luck. He ran through the pages and found his name, he moved his name along with Naruto and Sakura's.

Sasuke within his head thought about the future, "without Naruto and Sasuke my daughter will cease to exist". Every ninjas name was written on scraps of paper which would later be used to randomly select the teams. Sasuke was determined to keep what he had fought so many years for. His family.

He felt his memories fading quickly, ideas became just words. In ten minutes he had gone from going into the office to speak to Iruka to now in this moment remembering only Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself as team 7. He was changing back into what he was.

Time was adjusting and his past self was taking back control of his timeline. He needed to keep them together, that's all his mind could remember before Sasuke's mind became blank.

The Sasuke of the future was gone, the Sasuke of the past took over. Sasuke could now only remember what the first twelve years of his past knew. Iruka noticed Sasuke in his office, and quickly asked him what he was doing? Sasuke shrugged and walked away without a word. Iruka didn't bat an eye and took the names of all the ninjas and began making the teams.

He Reached team seven. Team seven will consist of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, And Shino. Then he continued on, Team eight will consist of Kurenai, Sasuke, Hinata, And Kiba.

 ** _Please comment and review._** Next Chapter it will be from Naruto perspective. Just like the manga it will flip between Naruto and Sasuke Perspectives. I will follow Naruto main plot as much as I can. Same events just different teams and new romances


	2. Chapter 2

A New Day

The sky was bright and sunny, the day would be hot and it was already noon. The sounds of birds chirping awoke Naruto from his great slumber. He was wearing his usually pajamas which looked funny. He rolled over half awake half sleeping. He hit the floor with a great slamming noise. Then less than a minute later Naruto crawled back in bed, he refused to be separated from his wife. Some men named their toilets their thrones, other guys like Naruto named their beds their faithful wife. Unfortunately for him he couldn't fall back asleep. Naruto had been dreaming very heavily, it was very pleasant dream at least until he fell off his bed. Naruto would very often dream of Sakura, almost as much as being Hokage. And today marked his official two hundred time he dreamed about marrying Sakura and having Sasuke Uchiha tied and gaged against a stump watching it.

Naruto hopped out of bed eager to get ready, he had selfishly gotten back on the bed ten minutes earlier, but sadly his sleep had abandoned him and he was forced to get up and be productive. He gave up trying to sleep and concentrated on getting ready. The night before he had a dream of marrying Sakura and he couldn't wait to see her. Of course he wouldn't mention it to Sakura. He had to play it cool, and not let Sakura know he liked her. He was the only one in the entire village who could pull it off, some guy just couldn't play it off like Naruto could. of course everyone in the village knew Naruto liked Sakura but they also knew Naruto was kind of dense. He couldn't remember many details about the dream but he knew it had to be good. He was really in a good mood. Today they would be assigned teams and he could feel it. Today they would put him on the same team as Sakura. He just hoped that loser Sasuke wouldn't ruin his perfect future. Naruto started to imagine himself in the Hokage tower with his arm around Sakura, He started to drool.

He went off to shower once he noticed he had spaced out and lost five minutes off the clock. He rushed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed before he would be late. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, And Hinata all were excited for today. Although each had very different Reasons. But that night each of the four had dreamt of their futures, today was special after all it was the beginning of their careers as ninjas and they knew their futures would depend on them did dream about Sakura the night before but only at the very beginning of it...

Naruto the night before closed his eyes and his body gave away. He opened his eyes again and he saw himself running through Konoha as the village was on fire, to his right he saw ninjas carrying civilians away. He heard an explosion and he turned as fast as he could the building he had just past had been blown away. All that remained was the door everything else was debris. To the north of him where all the homes were he could see a dark shadow, inside it was two eyes. The eyes of a monster followed him too large to be human, he turns slowly only to watch as its teeth emerged out of the shadows. Then Naruto fell over before seeing himself get eaten, in a flash everything was gone. Naruto once again started his favorite dream, the Kyuubi once again growled and lay his head down again. He hated sharing a body with this boy, the only freedom he really had was Naruto dream then their memories would blend together.

Naruto reached the room finally much later than he had hoped. He sat down and saw Sasuke. Instantly sparks flew, within Naruto's head the same old conversation started. (Naruto) - He thinks he's so cool, Don't get why all the girls like him he's such a jerk. Naruto his began to steam before he decided to walk up to Sasuke and stare him down. Unfortunately for him fate would play him some bad cards. They pushed him into Sasuke and the next thing Naruto knew, he was gagging. The class started laughing at least the guys did, the girls had murderous intent and they quickly jumped Naruto and taught him a lesson. Iruka sensei entered the room.

(Iruka)- Okay we have the choices for the teams, Starting with Team one ...

Naruto listened closely he had his fingers crossed and was hoping with all his might.

(Iruka)- Team seven will consist of Naruto, Sakura, And Shino. Team Eight Will Consist of Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba.

You could see in an instant Naruto eyes light up and Sakura's mind implode. Sasuke Smiled briefly and only Hinata saw. She normally wouldn't even look at Sasuke, but even she knew Sasuke didn't smile. So once in a lifetime events were worth her attention this time. Sasuke was happy he didn't get a fangirl on his team or a loud mouth loser named Naruto. Sasuke got up and left, very happy with himself. But he was nowhere near as happy as Naruto was.

Please Comment, Review and Favorite


	3. Chapter 3

**_A New Team_**

The day began with a buzz, most teams were excited to meet their teachers and other teammates as well. The teachers would assign a class to meet their respective students away from other teachers. Naruto, Sakura, and Shino were told by Iruka to meet their teacher at room seven. Sakura arrived early, she was really not happy she missed being a part of Sasuke's team. Her mood wasn't foul but it was clear she didn't want to be here today. Naruto arrived second and he was glowing like a Christmas tree. He was smiling ear to ear. And he looked like he just became Hokage yesterday and was still on the high of it.

Sakura was the first to talk. "So Kakashi is late and Shino hasn't even shown up", Sakura. Then they both heard something behind them. Naruto and Sakura turned to see Shino was taking something out of his bag. " I've been here the whole time, I saw when Sakura arrived", Shino said to no one in particular. Sakura turned "I didn't even see you". Grumbling Shino responded " No one ever sees me", Shino muttered in a low voice. Why didn't you say anything? asked Sakura. " I did ", Shino replied. " You just put your head down and mumbled to yourself how Sasuke kun would never get to see you now", Shino said not in mocking tone but more of a tone used when people stated a fact. Naruto raised his head and turned he hated hearing Sasuke's name. After ten minutes of silence in the room which was split into the three doing their own thing, with Sakura being mopey about Sasuke and Shino in his corner being glum about no one noticing him. And Naruto during those ten minutes was just imagining his perfect future off in his mind.

Kakashi was walking up the street with nothing really passing through his mind before remembering his team's names. Well let's get this over with. Then suddenly a smoke cloud appeared in the room. Kakashi appeared, he expecting his team to be a little annoyed that he arrived late, but he was surprised that they didn't even look phased. he definitely wasn't expecting this. Naruto seemed to snap back to reality and was excited again once he saw the smoke. Sakura and Shino looked like they came back to life after they each died of sadness. " So umm this is my teams first impression, Ummm your all ", Kakashi spoke and then stopped himself. He changed his mind and moved on, deep inside his head he nicknamed them. Clown, Sad bride, and Mopey guy. In a high voice he began," Let's take this somewhere else". Kakashi had done his research earlier and watched them each for a day, so he had an idea of what they were like.

They moved to a pavilion outside where they began with the introductions. " So let's start with introductions ", Kakashi spoke monotone. Sakura looked puzzled," What are we supposed to say?" ." Introduce yourself, then tell us things you like, things you hate, dreams of the future, hobbies. that kind of thing", said Kakashi in a tone that was more bored than anything else. He looked at the team and then noticed Shino. He started to remember his clan's specialty and thought about all those bugs. He shrugged inside his mind and decided to move on " So you with the orange start", Kakashi said on a whim.

Naruto began " I like ramen" Naruto trailed off in Sakura's mind. She noticed Shino had a bug running across his arm. All she got from naruto's introduction was ramen and Hokage before she found herself jumping and moving closer to Naruto. Naruto lit up and Shino looked like Sakura had ran over his dog.

Kakashi then asked Sakura to speak this time Shino found it hard to focus on what she was saying. He was too focused on Naruto killing every bug he saw. Up until now Naruto had never met anyone who could control bugs or had a symbiotic relationship with one. Shino turned when he heard Kakashi say "how about you Shino?".

Finally, he would be able to speak about himself and get people to notice him. Shino began with " My name is Shino Aburame I like bugs, I don't like people who kill insects, my hobbies include finding new species of insects and my dream is too", Shino said. He didn't get to speak about his dream before he noticed Sakura's horrified look, then he noticed Naruto who was giving him a look that made him queasy. He looks like Naruto was had just met the most interesting ninja in the world.

Kakashi noticed the looks and cleared his throat. " well umm let's talk about tomorrow, you three will meet me at this location, he handed them a map, many great ninjas have trained here you're very lucky", He quickly mentioned that they needed to make sure they didn't eat breakfast. He was then gone in a dust cloud.

Shino was about to speak when Sakura jumped up and landed on naruto's lap. One of Shino's bigger insects had crawled on her leg going up. It fell off when she jumped. Naruto eyes looked like big hearts and his chest was beating like mad. Sakura realized what she was doing and began slapping him silly. Shino just walked away not saying a single word, Naruto was drooling on the floor knocked out and Sakura could be seen running home screaming she needed to shower. Kakashi chuckled to himself and was glad at the very least it wouldn't be boring. He got out of the tree he was hiding once they all left and began to walk off into the sunset as he pulled out his favorite book.

 ** _Please Review Comment and favorite_** Next chapter will be team eight's turn


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kurenai's Game_**

Kurenai Awaited her team in her class, she arrived early. She like to do things promptly. Unlike most teachers, quickly an image of Asuma and Kakashi popped in her head. She shook her head disapprovingly.

She had got up earlier than usual. She wanted to get everything ready and to be honest wasn't really sure what to expect. She expected to get something weird like a ninja who controlled bugs or something crazy that would throw her off. But as luck would have it she got an Uchiha, a Hyuga heiress, and a Caine ninja.

Although that last one come to think of it, is a part of a clan who are known to be " very close to dogs". She started to picture two headed dogs and other things. She hated to admit it but she had a big imagination. She walked around the classroom almost expecting something to go wrong. But it didn't. Then she heard the footsteps of someone approaching. She walked up to the board and started writing.

Sasuke and Hinata both arrived at the same time. Sasuke looked at Hinata with a look of disinterest. Hinata looked at Sasuke surprised to see him. Then she looked away and walked towards the class a lil faster than before. Sasuke walked towards the class too, he was half expecting any second for Hinata to look back at him and smile.

On the outside Sasuke had cool demeanor. As he got close to the door he noticed Hinata hadn't looked back at him once. He was now suspicious, who is she? After years of being hounded by fan girls he was surprised to meet someone that wasn't a fan of his. He decided that was enough of that train of thought, he would now focus on this new teacher.

While this whole train of thought was happening with Sasuke, Hinata had been thinking about Naruto. She wondered what he was doing? And if she would be able to see him on side missions?

They both entered the room at the same time. Kurenai noted that Sasuke didn't look annoyed at Hinata already. The fact they were close to each other and Sasuke didn't look like he was annoyed showed a lot of promise. Sasuke was known to be well liked by the girls in the village and he was also known among the adults to detest fangirls with a passion. Hinata didn't seem to notice Sasuke in that way, and that seem to make Sasuke much more relaxed. Good this team might work let's see our final member.

Kiba entered the room almost five minutes late. Which was a new fastest for any event he needed to attend. " Hi " He looked around Kiba looked fairly rested and looked to be in a good mood. Akimaru popped out of his hood. Hinata looked like a Christmas tree as she lit up at seeing Akimaru. Kiba look around again to see anything that stood out and saw Sasuke and Hinata seated. Each at polar opposites of the room. He decided to go sit closer to the middle.

" well since we are all here, let's move on to the training field so we can introduce ourselves". Said Kurenai said in a strong voice. But before they left she handed them each a paper with three questions. She instructed them to answer them and to make sure the others did not see their answers. They moved to the fields once they were done. Where Kurenai began talking again this time in a louder voice since it was an open field.

" we will start with introductions; unlike most teachers I do introductions differently". Kurenai said in a voice that hid her excitement. She then instructed them to hand over the papers they wrote their answers on. Hinata looked up at Kurenai and asked her what was different about it compared to the others?". Her voice was a bit low but both Kiba and Sasuke looked at each acknowledging that they heard what she asked.

Kurenai replied " We are going to play a game; the objective of the game is to tell one of the other two teammates your three answers before they tell you." She cleared her throat. " Your three answers are what your hobbies are, what your name is, and what your goal is as a ninja?". The prize for winning is to be able to pick which mission our team will go on from a choice of three. Failure to win this game will cost you breakfast on that mission".

Kurenai said in a serious tone. Hinata didn't expect this. She didn't want to lose but she didn't think she could win. Sasuke on the other hand was pleasantly surprised, she just wants to test us. And Kiba looked mortified at the idea of losing his breakfast. He put on his game face.

"The three rules of the game are this, 1. No verbal words can be used or grunts, 2. No writing notes to tell others your answer, 3. And finally the last rule is that you must use your abilities to find land marks, buildings, or people that match your message. You will take a picture of that object or place or person that matches your message". Kurenai said in tone that was a bit smug.

All three looked puzzled. Like this She handed them 3 pictures. One picture was a Mime. next picture was a picture of a cloud with someone below them, and the last picture was the Hokage monument. Your dream is to be Hokage. They said it together. The mime is My as in yourself. The clouds over someone's head is for dreams. Hokage moment means Kage. They said together. She nodded okay now that you got the game go one let's see who wins. A battle of wits has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Team Seven showing off_**

The day was hot, so hot Naruto was sweating buckets, he was walking across the river. Naruto spotted Shino and noticed he didn't seem to mind the weather. Shino must have come from an alien planet or something because he looked immune to it, Naruto thought to himself. Sakura was already waiting with Kakashi when Shino and Naruto arrived.

Well now we can begin. " I have two silver bells with me, your goal is to take one of them from me. The person who takes one them will get to eat lunch. Anyone who doesn't take one from me has to then watch his teammates eat their lunches, no sharing. " Kakashi told them with a tone that hid his excitement.

He didn't know what to expect from this team but he knew at the very least it would be interesting. Shino spoke up, " Are we timed?". " You have until sunset, use whatever techniques you want". Kakashi told them in a flat tone. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "This is my time to shine, I'll show Sakura how awesome I am ". Naruto thought to himself as he smiled. He started charging Kakashi, Shino quickly grabbed his arm. And threw a smoke bomb down and took Sakura and Naruto off to hid within the trees.

" Wait before you do anything we are a team we need to do this together". Sakura looked at Shino a bit surprised to hear him talk but she nodded. She started watching Shino's coat to see if he had any bugs on him again, then she spotted it. Her face turned blue. She let Naruto stand in the middle. " We don't know anything about Kakashi sensei, we need to test him out." Sakura said, face a bit blue but in a calm voice.

Naruto quickly interrupted, " But there's only two bells and three lunches". Sakura looked at Naruto and she nodded, " But if we each attack him by ourselves I don't think any of us can get a bell from him, he's a Jonin ". Shino nodded " But if we work together we might get at least one, am willing to share my meal if I get it". Naruto and Sakura looked at each other "Me too".

Shino seemed to take over as leader, " we all got talents, and we got numbers on our side ". Shino said with a tone that was a bit excited. He had never been leader of anything. But to him it made sense, Naruto wouldn't be able to lead because he would try to please Sakura too much and wouldn't be able to say no to her. He would never be able to make the right call. Sakura couldn't lead because was too afraid of insects to think about planning when the three gathered to plan anything out. " well what can you guys do?" Shino said in a serious tone.

Naruto perked up " I just learned Shadow clone Jutsu, I can make a lot of them". All three of them heard rustling. They moved again, hiding a distance away from the last place. " Kakashi sensei is searching for us, we need to hurry, he must be close." Sakura said in a hushed tone.

Kakashi had gotten tired of waiting and began looking to see where they went. Naruto hadn't attacked him, or anyone else so he was curious as to what they had in mind. " So are you guys going to hide all day" Kakashi yelled. Shino turned to Sakura and Naruto, " Okay me and Naruto will distract Kakashi and Sakura you will time your attack to catch Kakashi off guard you know the rest of the plan". Shino said in a serious tone.

Naruto then showed himself finally, Kakashi turned noticing him. " Finally I thought you got scared Naruto". Kakashi said in a mocking tone. Naruto didn't take the bait he followed the plan like they agreed on. Naruto was next to the river, he hid his shadow clones under water, he pulled out two kunai and threw one at Kakashi and charged.

Kakashi drew his kunai and deflected it. " A direct approach, I hope you can all do better than this". Kakashi said loudly. Naruto threw his second kunai just as he was about to reach Kakashi. Kakashi didn't bother to deflect this one. He dodged it and jumped to the side. Then finally naruto's shadow clones appeared jumping on Kakashi.

" Real clones huh?" Kakashi said in a surprised tone. Kakashi destroyed two clones before the kunai Naruto launched earlier transformed back into Naruto. This was the real Naruto, and he launched three shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged destroying two clones as he jumped off them. Kakashi was surprised he didn't expect this, he shouldn't be surprised, he was the number one unpredictable ninja after all.

Naruto jumped into the trees his part was done. sacra activated the trap she set up. A hundred daggers launched at Kakashi, it hit on mark. Kakashi's Body fell to the floor. Then smoke explodes out of the body, a substitution Jutsu. Kakashi appears on the branch of a tree in the center of the field. "So that's where you were". Kakashi thought to himself. Sakura moved again, and before Kakashi could do anything.

He saw rustling in the bushes. Shino jumps out of the bushes then, and the bugs that were in the tree Kakashi was on swarmed out in full force and started circling Kakashi. Kakashi within his mind was now on full alert. "They're working together, that was much faster than I had anticipated, but this isn't nearly enough to win anything". He thought to himself.

The bugs started to drain Kakashi of chakra, small bits at a time not too much to prevent Kakashi from noticing. Kakashi started to use an exploding tag to counter the bugs. They had blocked his view for a moment, but now they were roasted. Then he looked below himself. He was in mid jump landing before he realized that Shino's attack was a distraction and he was being led away by the bugs towards a trap below him.

He fell in but quickly threw two kunai which let him land on them and use to jump out. He looked below and noticed the bottom of the pit had exploding tags that just went off as he made it out of the hole. "They are better than I thought". Kakashi said impressed.

Then sakura jumped out and ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi turned to face her and that's when Naruto and Shino attacked him. Naruto attacked from above with his clones. Kakashi drew his kunai and was ready to dispatch them, when he felt his legs get grabbed by Shino's bugs. "She was meant to distract me, that was good but that isn't going to help you this time." Kakashi thought to himself.

Shino's bugs attacked at full speed. They swarmed his legs and started absorbing his chakra. Kakashi broke free and jumped forward. Thru a wall of bugs that Shino had placed to prevent Kakashi from escaping. Then it happened, he felt the silver bells get grabbed. His chakra was drained preventing him from using his sharingan.

Which had let Sakura slip by undetected. He never noticed Sakura within the wall of bugs. Sakura looked up at Kakashi. She smiled and threw Shino the second bell. And then threw Naruto the first silver bell. " You earned it". She said in a happy tone.

" I'm not hungry plus I'm on a diet". Sakura said playfully to Naruto. Naruto had given her a happy look, but then he gave her a smile. " We can share one Sakura ". Naruto's tone held his excitement. Sakura turned and before she could say something Shino then said " We can share with her half of each of ours". Naruto head just fell and Sakura laughed. " That works too".

Kakashi appeared, thunder clouds above him. "Sharing?". Kakashi tone loud and full of anger. " We all fought for this, without any of the other three it wouldn't have worked ". All three had said together not backing down. Kakashi smiled " You pass.". " You're not angry we broke your rule aren't we thrash?". Naruto asked.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are thrash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone.

Let's move on team good job.

 ** _Please Comment, Review, And Favorite_** Next Chapter will return to Team Eight


	6. Chapter 6

**_Unexpected Complications_**

Sasuke Uchiha was not exactly happy at the moment. He wanted to prove himself, but this challenge was not exactly what he had in mind. That did not change the fact he was stuck playing this game and it didn't change the fact he thought it was beneath him.

He decided he wouldn't mess around and would try to win it as quickly as he could. It would be too embarrassing to lose to the other two. Kiba and Hinata both left together heading to the city. They both knew it was a free for all, but if they got the three pictures ready, they would still need to show a teammate.

Sasuke had left earlier as soon as Kurenai gave the okay. He made a bee line to his place to get the camera he needed. Kiba and Hinata both decided to pass by and get supplies at a local shop. They both grabbed their cameras and went off to take the pictures they needed. Hinata and Kiba split up after they both each got one answer done.

They went their separate ways at first street and Rayne just as Sasuke was walking up Rayne. There Hinata ran into Sasuke head first. " I'm sorry" Hinata said quickly to the person she had ran into. She hadn't seen his face she felt a bit dazed by the collision. Sasuke had just gotten the three pictures he needed for his first answer to one of his questions.

So he was feeling good before he got knocked down, He looked up and saw Hinata, he grunted to show he was annoyed he got knocked down. Once He got up he said " Well I guess am lucky I found you".

He gave her the three pictures. Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke. She thought to herself " He must have not heard me apologies, or he didn't care." She grabbed the pictures and looked at them she was bit nervous.

The first picture was a man running with a letter in hand towards a mailman, the second picture was the Uchiha clan symbol, and the third picture was someone lifting two hundred pounds above him. She looked up at him and smiled.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he found another fangirl or if she just liked the pictures. Either way he looked at her showing no emotion. "The first picture is returning " she said happily " The second picture is the Uchiha clan" and the last picture she said proudly means "strength". "Your dream is to return the Uchiha clan to strength" rebuilding your clan.

Sasuke looked happy that she caught on, he wasn't sure if they would figure it out. She then gave him her pictures. The first one was " a man sitting down in front of a group of people, the people were bowing to the man." the second picture was her clan symbol. and the last picture was a woman with two children with bags of groceries in one arm.

" Sasuke spoke in a strong clear tone " The first picture is for leader or royalty", The second picture is for " your clan". Last picture is " Strength". The mother carrying bags who is still able to control her children represents strength ". He looked up at her and said in a clear tone that was neutral as if stating a fact.

" the pictures are out of order but the message is that you want to be a strong clan leader". " that must be your dream". He said to her with a strong voice. He had more respect for her now, he had forgotten she was heiress to the Hyuga clan. He whispered to himself clan leader.

She heard him say it but didn't comment on it. Kiba arrived showing off 6 pictures. He smiled at Sasuke and Hinata. To Sasuke Kiba smile was smug and to Hinata it was just a smile he would give a friend.

Sasuke ignored the smug smile and grabbed the three pictures he was given. Hinata grabbed the three pictures Kiba handed her. Sasuke was the first to say it. " Your dream is to Hokage", and then Hinata said her message " Your hobbies include training hound dogs".

Kiba looked very satisfied and didn't even bother to gloat he wanted Kurenai to give Sasuke the news to see him break his cool demeanor. Kiba left heading towards Kurenai he left trying not to say anything else to them. He was too happy he had to slip one taunt in he walked up to Sasuke and told him directly thanks for playing. Sasuke turned to leave annoyed.

Hinata congratulated Kiba and hugged him. Sasuke walked away and in mid step turned back to face Hinata. He said to Hinata " well he's got a lead of one answer on us but that won't change anything I will still win this ". Hinata didn't hear what he said she was too busy seeing Kiba leave.

Sasuke walked off to get his last three pictures when he was ambushed by fangirls. Hinata turned to see the commotions behind her, she says the fangirls and decided to leave, but she felt bad at not being able to help.

She walked off and continue her mission. She tried to reason with herself "he's not really in any danger". She thought to herself feeling guilty. She grabbed her camera and went off getting the three pictures she needed.

She did return to look for Sasuke, she was still missing pictures but she got worried. Sasuke had bravely fought for his life and had escaped the mob. He had even gotten three pictures. He handed them to Hinata. She looked at him and smiled again.

"Your hobbies are training " she said happy for him. That's when she felt a flash, someone took a picture. Sasuke was caught off guard and stumbled into a bed of flowers that were on the sidewalk. The fangirl dropped half the pictures she had taken with her camera, when she saw Sasuke get up. Hinata helped Sasuke up and handed him the pictures she grabbed from the floor.

Four pictures fell off as she handed Sasuke what the fangirl left behind. Sasuke looked at all three pictures. Then he said it " Your hobby is pressing flowers". Hinata looked at Sasuke bewildered. She asked him "how did he know " seriously confused. He gave her back the pictures.

One picture was her laughing and smiling meaning herself. The second picture was her camera which could mean hobby Sasuke was in the picture but Hinata was the main focus of the photo. The last picture was Sasuke pressing down on the flowers.

Smoke appeared next to them. Kurenai showed up alongside Kiba they both had big grins. I guess Kiba is first place and Hinata second. Sasuke you lost she smiled at him. Sasuke was always the best today he had lost. He didn't feel terrible but he mostly felt shocked.

Kurenai on the inside she was happy. She wanted to show Sasuke humility. He was known to be cocky and hadn't learned humility yet, this was a good step in the right direction she felt. Sasuke looked dazed and confused. Guess that means no breakfast for you Sasuke.

 ** _Please review, favorite, and comment_** Next chapter will be back with team seven on their first mission.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The worst mission ever!**_

Naruto and Sakura moved shadow to shadow. The forest was big; it was day time which made it easier to track their target. The target was small but quick, they had been tracking it for hours before they got close. Shino positioned himself in front of the target. Making sure it wouldn't escape them when they made their move.

Kakashi was on the mic, he was giving directions. Kakashi centered himself along a tree several feet away from the target making sure not to interfere. He wanted to see them work together again. His team had showed promise but was it enough. This future generation was going to shape Konoha, he had to make sure they wouldn't become another problem similar to what lord Orochimaru became.

Talent often is more of a curse than a gift and this team showed real talent. Orochimaru once showed promise same as the other members of the Sanin. "Orochimaru" Kakashi whispered to himself. No they have a different talent, they showed the ability to work together perfectly without one overshadowing the others strength. He doubted The Sanin ever worked so well together, they're strengths surely must have clashed rather than strengthened the others.

Naruto quickly moved to the top of a tree to get a better look. Sakura spotted the target and motioned Naruto to move in. Kakashi repeated himself " Do you have confirmation of the target?". He said in a serious tone. The target ran past Naruto initial attempt to grab it. It was quicker than they had anticipated.

Kakashi addressed all three of them, " Where was that teamwork I saw yesterday?". His tone became smug " I guess Naruto is just a clown after all and Sakura is just a girl with her head stuck in the clouds, and Shino where did your drive go?". Kakashi smiled he disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto turned red, "Clown!". Shino turned to see Naruto about to charge towards the target. " Wait" Shino moved in front of Naruto stopping him and put his hand out to motion Naruto to wait. Sakura looked annoyed but above all she felt angry. " He thinks my heads in the clouds?". Her tone was angry and hurt. She respected the Jonin. She knew they were the elite something she strived for and to be written off like that, Made her blood steam.

Shino looked at Sakura now, Naruto turned and did the same . " Maybe there's some truth in what Kakashi said ". Shino said calmly. Naruto and Sakura bodies began shaking with anger and said together "What!". Shino put his hands in front of him signaling they give him a second to explain. " Kakashi is obviously goading us to see if we can work as a team or to see if yesterday was a fluke".

Naruto and Sakura looked relieved, Shino put his hand out again to signal he wasn't done speaking. " But what he said about being a clown and having your head in the clouds, is true ". Sakura and Naruto looked mad. " In the village you have a reputation of being a clown Naruto, you prank people make messes and you make yourself look dumb by doing it".

Naruto felt embarrassed and his face became red. Shino without missing a beat continued " And Sakura people know you as someone whose head is in the clouds because of all the time you spent on chasing Sasuke or talking about him ". He said in a tone he used when stating a fact. Naruto broke out his own thoughts. Hearing Sasuke always made him mad or more jealous than anything else.

In a serious tone Shino spoke as he looked into their eyes. "What they thought of you in the past doesn't mean anything now, we can change what they think of us from now on". Naruto and Sakura turned they spoke together " Kakashi said you had no "drive "so you have faults too ". Shino didn't look fazed "We all have things we need to work on, so let's work together to change".

Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto then spoke " What do you think we should do?". " Let's try to plan out an attack plan that is focused on our strengths, I'll run interference and Naruto you make sure you keep the target distracted". He looked at Sakura " You run the big play, we will set the target up and you will time your attack to match us".

The team moved out with fire in their eyes. "So it begins" Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto moved in front of the target, he then summoned five shadow clones. The real Naruto had a collar in his hands. The Target spotted the collar and ran at full strength in the opposite direction. Naruto's clone all launched themselves to get the target. The target dodged each one and as it did it attacked furiously. Three clones exploded in smoke.

The real Naruto was just about to get pounced on when Shino's bugs arrived. They blocked for Naruto for moment log enough to move himself out of the way and let a shadow clone take his place. The target jumped back before it ran into the bugs.

Shino moved his bugs away and block off any escape for the target, the target could now only go thru Naruto. The target jumped on the Naruto clone and started scratching it, before the clone could react. It exploded, but not before the real Naruto could place a collar on the target.

The collar had a ring on it the size of an orange. The target turned to face the real Naruto. Naruto jumped back the wall of bugs were gone now. That's when Sakura ran towards the target. The Target became alarmed, and showed its fangs and drew its claws out. Shino came from the side with his bugs and Naruto from behind the target and the other side. He had three clones on the targets right and two clones behind the target.

Sakura launched two kunai one towards the air and one towards the tree to the left. A minute apart between when she launched the first and second kunai. That's when it happened, the target jumped clone to clone as it tried to escape. The first kunai slower than an average throw missed the target by three feet. The target alarmed by how close it pushed itself backwards.

Shino's bugs arrived right behind the target just cutting off the target, the target pushed itself off the bugs towards the tree closest to it, where it got pinned. The second kunai arrived hitting the spot just above the roots of the tree. The target had jumped off Shino's bugs and had landed on the kunai. Sakura then jumped from her hiding spot and captured the target. She had awaited with a rope to tie the target down, and had successfully timed her attack.

Naruto and Sakura and Shino all celebrated, Sakura excited after this win. She hugs Shino and Naruto. Naruto's heart began pounding in his chest, his eyes lit up. He looked like he died of happiness and his body was frozen on earth while his spirit when up to heaven. Sakura noticed what she did and punched him in the arm " That didn't mean anything Naruto ". She walked off alongside Shino proud of her team. Shino whispered to Naruto" At least she didn't slap you silly for no reason". Before he and Sakura left to regroup with Kakashi at the agreed spot.

"Can you confirm the ribbon on the right ear?". Kakashi asked. "Shino Replied Target Confirmed".

Kakashi smiled, so far they show promise. Kakashi thought to himself

They returned the cat Tora to its owner. She was the Fire lord's wife, a big lady who immediately smothered her cat. Naruto and Shino shared a look, and both lowly said He deserves her.

Team seven walked into the third Hokage's office, "Your next mission is to babysit an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and help with the potato digging". Naruto's face dropped. And Shino and Sakura shared glances. Naruto said in an irritated tone " No way, we aren't doing anymore terrible mission"."

Iruka then spoke up. " Your starting off Naruto, what do you expect to be doing A ranked missions". Iruka replied in a heated tone. Kakashi quickly hit Naruto head "Quite you". Sakura and Shino reminded Naruto that was the Hokage he was addressing. "The missions we have are based on letters, we have several missions ranking from babysitting to assassination, all ranked by difficulty and danger".

The third Hokage replied. He was calm and very patient even with the outbursts of Naruto and Iruka. Third Hokage now made sure Naruto wouldn't forget how things worked in the village. " The ranks of ninja go like this, Hokage Jonin Chunin and Genin. Academy students are at the bottom of the chain". The Hokage spoke in a calm voice. " When we have a successful mission we get paid, and we charge according to the letter we assign the mission.

" Iruka continued on the Hokage's train of the thought. The Hokage was about to continue on, when he noticed Naruto was telling Sakura about the food he ate last night. Iruka, Kakashi, and the third Hokage all yelled together. " Listen". "Okay Naruto I'll give you a C ranked mission, much higher than what you're ready for ".

Kakashi explained to Naruto the ranking systems, A was restricted to Jonin, B to C were for Chunin and D for Genin. Sakura stood behind Naruto. A man walked in clearly a veteran of something, he walked in annoyed that they would pick this team to protect him.

"So I get the D list team to protect me? And I have to get that dumb looking stump to follow me too? Yeah you the shortest one " He said in a mocking tone. Naruto was looking at him, then turned to see who was the shortest one. "Naruto relax". Kakashi was saying as he was held Naruto's back.

Naruto was about to kill his client before he reached the road. " Let me at him ". They reached the village gates, at the edge of some trees two ninja were watching them. "I am the expert bridge builder I hope you can give me the protection I need". He said in a serious tone.

Naruto was excited to be leaving the village. He had never left it before, Shino and Sakura were on each of the clients sides. " Tazuna? We're heading towards the land of waves right" Kakashi was repeating what he said to confirm it.

In a building in a distant land, there stood eight ninjas and three men in suits. " I expect to see results". Said a short man, he wore a business suit. There was a ninja with a big sword in the middle of the room. He was clearly the leader, he was sitting and he looked at the short man His eyes following him. "We made the deal already consider it done".

Please Review, Favorite, and Comment Next Chapter Team eight will have their first mission. I will be giving team eight missions the filler arc missions. Since team eight has no point of reference most of the manga's main story. With filler arc I won't need to create my own characters and everyone will have a point of reference as too looks and what kind of mission it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Imperial March_**

(Imperial march plays in the background). Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba walked alongside each other down the corridor of the Hokage's tower. They felt a menacing presence. Kurenai was already next to the third Hokage awaiting them. "Good they have arrived; I have a mission for your pupils". The third Hokage spoke in a monotone voice.

Kurenai's red eyes followed her team watching for anything unusual. This was their first mission and it would test their abilities. " Sasuke was the first to speak among the three " What is thy bidding my master".

What he actually said was " What is our mission? he said in a serious tone". Hinata and Kiba shared a concerned look they did not want to get stuck with a terrible it was terrible because it was slow or because it was too hard.

Kurenai replied to Sasuke's question. She placed all three in a Genjutsu so she can show them what they're mission was. (Mission impossible theme song starts). "Okay our mission is to find a special type bug, we need to capture Bikochu." she cleared her voice "we will have three days to clear the mission otherwise we will need to abort it."

"The mission has three rules, Konoha can't be traced back to this mission, So we must all wear disguises ". Kiba this time interrupted Kurenai " How did we get the mission if they didn't want us to be traced back to it?". Third Hokage's image appeared, Kurenai showed them a conversation he had with other Kages.

Each Kage was wearing a hat with the markings of "Kage". They didn't know what the other Kage looked like so they remained in a shadow that covered their faces. "This year we have selected the Bikochu as our target, Konoha will be under surveillance by your pick on ninja as we agreed on." The voice of third Hokage spoke.

Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke were confused. Kurenai seeing their reactions explained. "Each village, each year picks a mission for their Genin to complete, the other villages watch it to see how much potential their next generation of ninja are ". Kurenai said in an unimpressed tone. "It's basically a flexing of arm muscles contest" she said in an annoyed tone.

"The other Kages pick handicaps, special circumstances, and rules to add to this mission." Sasuke and Hinata both asked together why us?". "Why pick our team to represent?". Sasuke and Hinata both sounded very suspicious of it.

"Hokage choose this team because we have a Hyuga clan heiress, and a Uchiha clan member ". Kiba spoke now a bit annoyed that he had to admit this " The Uchiha clan, and Hyuga clan are both very respected clans, and known to be powerful makes sense that they would pick them to show off Konoha strength".

Sasuke and Hinata nodded it made sense, why they would pick this team over the rest. "Okay now the other two rules of this mission, second rule besides being timed we can only do the mission in this order. ". Kurenai said in serious tone.

" First day we can search for the bug during the night, the second day we can search for it during day time, third day we can search all day". Kiba asked in a confused tone " Why limit when we can search for it?".

" The first day we arrive there will be a festival (Pink panther theme plays) you will need to read , copy , and alter the intel the village has on our target , we need to attend and make sure no one knows we were ever there "Make sure we don't break our cover she looked at Kiba and Sasuke hard , The second day at night the festival will move to the forest ( 007 theme music starts playing ) and we will have to guard the festival , capturing a guard and taking his uniform without alerting the villagers will be our objective that night ". Kurenai nodded at Sasuke's questioning look. " The third day the festival will be done and we can move freely".

Hinata and Kiba asked together " What's the last rule?". Kurenai replied in somber tone " I can't help, so day one and two you will pair up and the other will be the scout". Sasuke replied quickly "pair up". "

"As in two will pair up watching each other's back, and the other will be scouting around searching for danger while he makes sure no one spots them". She then released the Genjutsu and told them they couldn't pair up the same way twice for day one and day two. "If Kiba and Sasuke are pairing up for the first mission, the second mission Hinata will have pair up with one of them". Kurenai said as if she was stating a fact.

 ** _Please Comment, Favorite, and Review._** Next chapter Team Seven will start their mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The March to Glory_**

Naruto, Sakura, and Shino walked along the road towards the land of waves. The team felt more connected after their last mission. Naruto thought to himself as he walked " Shino has really taken over as leader".

He didn't hate the idea of Shino leading, he wasn't a show off who made him look bad at every chance he got. So it made it easy to get along with him, plus he seemed to know what he was doing.

Sakura was thinking about yesterday; she ran it through her head. She accepted within her mind that Shino made sense as the leader. Kakashi was the leader of team seven but when it was just them three, Shino was their leader. He was always level headed and he knew what they're strengths were, she liked that she could look to him when they needed to focus.

Kakashi noticed the puddle of water as they walked. The area around them had been dry for weeks since the last rainfall. He taken notice of someone watching them a while had been talking to Tazuna learning what he could about the builder.

Shino had been thinking about his role in this team. He wasn't a leader; he had never been a leader. But when he was a part of this team it just felt right. He didn't want to fail his team ever. And for couple of hour since this day began he had been running yesterday's events over again to see what he could improve on.

Out of the puddle two bodies came out, one faced north and the other south. They looked similar brothers perhaps. Everyone turned to see them, and before they could react they encircled Kakashi with a chain and ripped him apart. Naruto's eyes widened and he became fearful, he was paralyzed. The two ninja launched themselves towards Naruto at full speed.

Shino who was behind Naruto to left yelled at Sakura who was closer to the ninja. "Hit the chain with your kunai." He pulled kunai out and launched it once he noticed she hadn't moved. Sakura had been frozen but now she was awake.

She moved in front of Tazuna. The kunai hit its mark and the chain was pinned to the tree. The ninja was stuck and that's when Shino jumped on their gloves. He released his bugs and targeted their bodies. The ninja released their chain and went after Tazuna. Shino moved himself to protect Tazuna. He put his body in front of Sakura and waited for the impact.

Kakashi grabbed them both. He had used a substitution and appeared uninjured. Kakashi tied them up and put them against a tree. Kakashi looked at Naruto. " I'm sorry you got injured "."I should have intervened earlier". Kakashi spoke directly at Tazuna, " We need to talk those ninjas were Chunin".

They moved to the side and began to speak in hushed felt terrible, he was frozen in fear and risked Sakura, Shino's, and Tazuna's life. "Sakura recovered from the fear while he couldn't".

Naruto thought to himself "Shino had not stopped, he kept himself focused and saved Tazuna and myself" Naruto's thoughts began to sink him into sadness. Shino looked at Naruto " It's my fault not yours, if I was any kind of leader I would know that having time to plan out an attack plan is not always going to be there". He spoke with disappointment in himself.

" Sometimes they catch you off guard and you need to roll with the punches, a good leader would have rolled with them I didn't.". "We aren't as great a team as we thought". Shino spoke solemnly. Sakura this time spoke. " Naruto you got scared, it's going to happen, this isn't practice we might die". She said in tone that was serious.

"But I know this, you will only get better, Naruto last month you couldn't even do a shadow clone "."But now you can make real clones, and you can use them better than we can". She punched him in the arm " How can you be Hokage if beat yourself up for falling down once". Naruto looked at Sakura surprised. Sakura put her hand on Shino's shoulder " Don't let it get to you, we can't control everything especially during a fight, but we can try and eventually we will get so good it will look like were controlling the whole fight". She looked at Kakashi. " We just need practice; I trust my team". Naruto nodded and said to Shino "I trust you lead us Shino".

They followed the road until they reached the wave country. They took a boat to reach the other side. The team looked around as they took in the wave country, Kakashi spoke to Tazuna about the mission details. "Those ninjas who are after you " Kakashi spoke with a very serious tone "They are not cheap and this is not just an escort mission".

Tazuna explained about the man who targeted him, a very wealthy and cruel man who targeted him because he planned on connecting his homeland to the mainland. "There is no way that I can afford a B class mission, am sorry for the deception but if you leave me here I will die" He continued on about how his grandchild would be destroyed without him, and his daughter as well. Kakashi agreed to continue.

"Next ninja they send will be a Jonin " Kakashi thought to himself. They walked on the shipping yard before reaching a forest. Naruto wanting to prove his worth threw a kunai at the first sound he heard. Tazuna and Sakura both jumped back. Naruto target had just missed a rabbit. Tazuna went off on Naruto

" You nearly gave me a heart attack ". Sakura hit Naruto on the head. " Don't do anything that's unnecessary". That's when Kakashi inspected the rabbit, it was clearly used for a substitution. A giant sword was launched towards them, "Get down now". Kakashi yelled.

A ninja appeared standing on the sword. "Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi spoke in a cold tone. "Leave this to me, he's in a whole different class from the other two". Shino looked at Naruto and Sakura they shared a glance among each other. Kakashi held his hand in front of Naruto to make sure he didn't run off. "Kakashi of the sharingan".

Naruto and Shino and Sakura had never heard of the sharingan. Naruto asked "What is the sharingan?". Zabuza replied " It a Dōjutsu that allows the user to copy an enemy's technique whether its illusion, physical, or ninjutsu". "I am honored to fight the man who copied over one thousand Jutsu". Zabuza said in a tone that held his blood lust. Zabuza then quickly withdrew his sword and began standing on the lake in front of them.

The fight was just about to start. " I guess I will have to go through you before I can get the old man".

 ** _Please rate review and comment: Next chapter Team Eight will return_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Girl with The Green Eyes_**

Team Kurenai moved as a unit through the dense forest for several hours once they departed Konoha. Sasuke had yet to unlock his sharingan and was starting to feel anxious. It had been a long time since he felt inferior to anyone. But on this team he started to feel it and it bothered him.

Every time he heard Kurenai ask Hinata to use her eyes to survey the area, internally he would wince. The sharingan was his birthright and he wanted to unlock its power and right now felt handicapped without it.

Itachi had dominated his thoughts ever since that night. It burned within him, the need to kill that man and restore his wasn't the strongest Genin, he knew that fact since their academy days. But that didn't stop him from feeling envy for her even if it was a lil. She could use her clan's gifts and he couldn't and that burned inside him.

The sounds of the fire crackling could be heard at their campsite. Team Kurenai had stopped three miles from the village they would infiltrate the next day. Each member of the team had his own tent and sleeping bag. Kiba had let Akimaru into his tent, and they were sleeping and snoring soundly. Kurenai was within her tent resting.

Sasuke and Hinata opened their eyes to the night sky. The wind had ripped a hole in their tents. They awoke to find it was the middle of the night. Sasuke was annoyed to be awake so early, but he did not let himself dwell on it for long. He put his gear on and decided he would go outside to do something until his sleep returned.

Hinata decided it was best to fix her tent while she could later on when she needed it, it would most likely be impossible for her to spare the time to do so. she put her gear on and looked for supplies to fix her problem. Sasuke headed to the lake, he wanted to swim for a bit.

When he reached the lake he felt its cold water and decided to warm it up. He started by using Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. He targeted the water to heat it up, so he wouldn't freeze. Hinata had finished fixing her tent, when she noticed Sasuke's tent which had been next to hers.

Sasuke had slipped by unseen by her, he had not noticed her either. She assumed he must have gone for a walk once she saw he wasn't in his sleeping bag. She had noticed awhile back he liked to go for walks, she decided he must have enjoyed being able to clear his head that way.

She walked up closer to his tent and closely inspected it she could see the same damage had happened to his tent just like hers. She started to repair it, he was her team member now. At the very least she would help him this way.

Sasuke was swimming in his shorts, he enjoyed the water and the silence made it easy for him to forget his past. Hinata decided once she was done that she would go after Sasuke; he had been gone too long. She finished repairing his tent yet he hadn't returned. She did not want to wake the others.

They were sound asleep and it would be pointless if she could find Sasuke herself. She used her eyes to locate him, he was by the lake. She could see he was next to the tree, she deactivated her Byakugan and walked towards him. Sasuke was about to dry himself, when he decided that he would go back in one last time, he rarely got a chance to bathe in a hot spring without fangirls bothering him.

He had made sure the area was secure before he had gone in to swim, so he had nothing to worry about. His shorts got snagged on a branch as he leaped into the water and he was now going commando into the water. He landed in the lake making a splash, and when he resurfaced he noticed his shorts were gone.

Hinata heard the splash and moved towards the sound, she wanted to remind Sasuke that it was starting to get late and the others would wake in an hour or two. He looked at the tree to see it had gotten stuck on the trees branch. He had a pair of boxers in his bag next to the tree he could use so he wasn't worried.

He moved towards the tree with his stuff when his eyes made contact with Hinata. Hinata was completely unaware Sasuke had no clothes on at all, she got closer to him. She waved at Sasuke she blushed nervous to speak to him. She liked Naruto but she still blushed when she felt nervous about anything.

She was not used to talking to Sasuke and he didn't look friendly most of the time. Sasuke was now afraid, he didn't know what scared him more. Whether it was that he wasn't wearing any clothes and Hinata might see him fully or that Hinata could be a fangirl and she could be planning to attack him when he couldn't defend himself.

Sasuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hinata was nervous but she got closer and close enough to speak to Sasuke. " Sasuke kun, it will be an hour or two before sunrise I think we both should head back before the sunrises. Sasuke was now confused. This was not what he expected to hear.

Hinata wasn't sure he heard her and moved closer, that's when she noticed the shorts next to her. She looked and saw that they were ripped and had snagged on the branch. Instinctively she turned to look at Sasuke, Sasuke snapped out of it and moved his hands to cover his Uchiha clan heritage. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke's eyes and turned bright red and she fainted.

Her body fell to the floor Sasuke grabbed Hinata's body before it hit the floor. He then heard Kurenai's voice and Kiba whining about the hour. He looked down and became very aware that he was holding Hinata and he was not wearing anything. His face turned red. He put her down nice and gently and put his boxers on.

he was about to put his shirt on when he heard Kiba yell to Kurenai that he could smell Sasuke's and Hinata scents they were next to each other. He arrived just in time to see Sasuke in boxers with his shirt half on and Hinata sleeping next to him. Kiba gave Sasuke a look that held three questions "Did you?", "What are you doing?" and " I thought you didn't like you know".

Kiba finally voiced his questions and the first thing Kiba did before he heard Sasuke was put himself in front of Hinata. Sasuke understood why Kiba did that but he still was shocked. Kiba suspected he might have taken advantage of Hinata...or that him and Hinata he could not even think it. Kurenai arrived right after Kiba two minutes apart.

She noticed Sasuke particularly, especially that Sasuke was in his boxers with his shirt on and Kiba was next to Hinata guarding her body who was on the floor. She had the most bizarre reaction. She looked at Sasuke and almost didn't believe herself as she said it "Did you and Hinata?". She had asked Sasuke in an alarmed voice. Hinata woke up after hearing the commotion next to her.

Sasuke was glad, he was so happy to hear Hinata get up. Hinata got up and looked at Kiba and Kurenai. She began to blush mildly, how long have I been out? Kurenai looked at Sasuke " Why don't you ask him?". Sasuke blushed " seven minutes, you fell unconscious then I stopped you from falling and I put my clothes on".

He said that last part as his face turned red. Kurenai had a serious face and looked at Kiba "Did He? "Kurenai studied Hinata's body when she arrived on the scene, there was no cuts on her or rips in her clothes but she wanted to be sure. Kiba shook his head. No they didn't." I can smell his scent on her but it's very mild. Almost as if he barely touched her".

Akimaru nodded in agreement their noses were far stronger than anyone here. Hinata turned very red as she realized what they were talking about. Kurenai face lightened up and she gave Sasuke an awkward look " I think everyone should get a pass on one thing at least once, this will be yours, we won't talk about it, but please explain why you were missing your clothes?".

Sasuke felt mortified but she deserved an answer he knew Kiba would not let him live this down. Hinata this time answered "From what I could tell, he woke up early because both our tents were ripped by the wind, and he decided to go to the lake to swim. When he was going to leave he changed his mind and went back in and that's when his shorts got stuck in the branch".

She motioned to the shorts next to her. Her voice was soft but everyone could tell she was being honest. She turned bright red and passed out as she looked Sasuke in the eyes and remembered Sasuke's body and also remembered why she passed out in the first place. This time Kiba caught her. "I wouldn't blame her, she got to see the Uchiha clan's treasure".

Kurenai told Sasuke in a mocking tone. "How many girls in Konoha want to see it and the one girl uninterested gets to, oh the irony". "Well since everyone is awake let's go the village and start the mission". Kurenai said it in a tone used for stating facts. Sasuke couldn't have wanted to start a mission more than he did this day.

Hinata woke up after fifteen minutes, in that time Sasuke had put on his clothes and gear. Sasuke decided three things that day, one Hinata was not a fangirl, two that if this event got out his reputation would be destroyed and three Kurenai was not the sensei he expected. Sasuke walked alongside Hinata, Kiba wanted to be in the middle to protect Hinata, but Hinata said it was okay.

Sasuke wanted to ask Hinata now that she was awake what she saw. And if she saw it, then he wanted to make it clear that it wasn't at full strength because the water was cold. Who would have thought Sasuke would be having this conversation in his head, he shrugged as he had to admit this was not in his plans?

He had a plan for everything this just was unpredictable. He liked to be prepared but this couldn't be foreseen. Sasuke and the rest of the team arrived at the village before Sasuke could ask about the earlier incident. They put their disguises on, they all looked so radically different it was incredible.

Kurenai changed herself to look like a very old woman with grey hair and black eyes. She wore the traditional clothes for the festival. Her voice sounded very old when she spoke now." You have your assignments, I will now blend into the village and meet you at the agreed location once we are done here, remember you can't pair up twice the same way".

She left in a flash. Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke's look were all different now. Kiba was a red head now, with brown eyes, he wore the traditional clothes for festivals as well. Hinata looked like a slender blonde girl with her hair curly, her eyes were green and she looked very attractive. Even Sasuke had to admit it, although he wouldn't say it out loud. When Kiba saw Hinata he gave her the biggest smile he had and complimented her on her beauty.

"Hinata you look amazing, this disguises really highlighted how cute you are". Hinata blushed. Kiba said it in happy tone, he hadn't even thought about what he was saying. He just said what he felt. Sasuke looked very different too, his eyes were blue, and his hair was short and blonde with two bangs. He looked similar to the four Hokage. Hinata blushed at Sasuke's look. She liked Naruto and Sasuke looked very similar to him now.

It was no wonder that having Sasuke face combine with naruto's features would make a look Hinata liked a lot. Kiba asked Hinata "Would you rather team up with Sasuke now or later". "Daytime or Nighttime". He pronounced every syllable in daytime and nighttime to make sure Sasuke knew he was making fun of him since he knew Sasuke was innocent and hadn't done anything wrong.

Hinata said daytime either way. Sasuke was unsure whether Hinata was worried about him now or if she just preferred to pair up with him during the day he wished it was the last one. Hinata had picked day time mainly because she had never found Sasuke so attractive as now.

She knew most girls in Konoha found Sasuke very attractive, but she had always liked Naruto. But Sasuke right now had features similar to Naruto and he looked good. Of course she had eyes for Naruto only, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate and admit when she saw a good looking guy. She could also pair up with Sasuke and pretend it was Naruto, since it was unlikely she would ever do so in the real world.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite._**

I changed it up a bit, instead of Hinata being seen at the waterfall naked by Naruto, it would Sasuke being seen by Hinata. It would help establish Sasuke and Hinata's relationship from teammates to actual friends. Next chapter Team Kakashi returns to face Zabuza


	11. Chapter 11

**_Blood Was in The Air_**

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with eyes the emanated his desire to kill to Kakashi. As he stood on the water, Kakashi moved closer to position himself in front of the team. Naruto and Shino took one side of Tazuna and Sakura was in the middle.

"I am honored to be the one to exterminate you, In the assassination squad we had your name in our bingo book." As he spoke his hand was raised and he began to gather chakra, his other hand formed a seal. Sakura looked at Kakashi surprised to find out he was quite a threat to be targeted just by name alone.

"The man who copied 1000 Jutsu should be more than enough to satisfy my hunger for blood". Zabuza spoke with a tone that held hostility and rage. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other both thought the same thing. "Who exactly is Kakashi sensei ". Shino concentrated on the target, he knew a battle would breakout in a moment.

" And he began to formulate a plan, he gathered they could not hope to win a straight up fight against him. He felt helpless in this situation but then as his inner self's confidence began to Witter he looked at Naruto and Sakura. "I'm not going to let myself get in my own way, we got our strengths and Kakashi does too". Shino thought to himself anxiously.

Sakura and Naruto both surveyed the area, it was getting harder to see. Sakura gripped her kunai and wondered what she could do against a Jonin." So far we have used Sakura to make the big play, using her appearance to make our enemies downplay her".

Shino thought to him as he considered his options. Naruto inner thoughts consumed him, he wanted with all his being to be strong and not be seen as a clown, but he knew he was just outclassed here.

"Always outclassed "his thought shifted to Sasuke Uchiha when they were in the academy. " Sakura always stood out as the least threatening compared to Naruto and me, but in this case, us three look so much weaker than his target". Shino thought to himself feeling more confident in the situation." This time any us can make the play as Kakashi is the main threat here, but we still need one for interference and one to distract ".

Sakura asked Kakashi hoping he would have some knowledge of this ninja " Who is he Kakashi sensei?". Kakashi without turning replied " His name is Zabuza Momochi he is a rogue ninja from Kirigakure, he was the leader of the assassination unit of that village until he was exiled".

Naruto interrupted this time " A rogue ninja, so he was a big deal ". " He became known as the demon of the mist and is a master of the silent killing technique ". Kakashi stated in a tone that held no emotion. Shino interrupted Kakashi before he finished " We can't let Kakashi get distracted or we are all dead ". Naruto and Sakura turned for a moment to see Shino's face.

They could see he wasn't afraid, Sakura and Naruto both whispered asking if he had a plan ". The mist became so strong they could not see Kakashi or further than a hundred feet.

Without warning they could hear Zabuza reciting the weak points of the human body. They could hear his voice as if he was next to them. Naruto grabbed his kunai dagger tighter. He didn't want to lose focus and end up in the next world.

He felt the thirst for blood Zabuza felt, his intent to kill it was starting to get to him. Naruto began to panic he moved his kunai to his chest, he couldn't stand it anymore it was driving him insane. "Naruto! Calmed down I will protect you with my life, All of YOU! I will not allow my comrades to die". Kakashi spoke with a calm in his voice that gave Naruto peace within himself.

"Trust me" Kakashi said as he turned his head to face them. Zabuza moved in as he said that, he appeared right behind Sakura and the team. Kakashi turned to face Zabuza and with his eyed copied Zabuza's technique instantly and without delaying he moved in. He stabbed Zabuza and as he pierced him water began to spill, not blood.

Naruto screamed "Sensei Behind you". As he pointed to Zabuza he appeared behind him unharmed. The Zabuza Kakashi had stabbed turned to a puddle of water. Zabuza swung his mighty sword and severed Kakashi in half. Kakashi turned to water as he had replaced himself with a water clone, the same technique Zabuza used earlier. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and held his kunai next to his throat.

"Don't move its over". Sakura and Naruto began to celebrate. Shino held his celebration, he hadn't dropped his guard yet. Zabuza in a monotone voice spoke " I will never lose to a mere copycat ". Without missing a beat, he had deduced when and how Kakashi had successfully eluded his attack.

" By the time you gave your speech you had already copied by water clone Jutsu and you had switched positions with it ". He spoke with a mocking tone. " You hid while you waited for me to make my move". His tone changed and replied coldly " Nice try but I'm not that easy to fool ". The Zabuza in front of him turned to water and Zabuza appeared behind him.

He used his full strength to swing his sword, Kakashi dodged and without warning Zabuza switched to melee and kicked Kakashi into the lake. He withdrew his sword from the ground as his last attack when it missed smashed into the ground. He charged Kakashi moving to finish him off. Once he was about to reach Kakashi he stopped right before his feet ran into the spikes left behind by Kakashi.

He moved to get cover within the trees now. Sakura was in disbelief as she witnesses Kakashi being kicked in the air. Shino was nervous, Zabuza possessed both great physical strength and skill. Kakashi emerged out of the water, he noticed immediately it was dense. It was infused with chakra.

Zabuza used this moment to jump behind Kakashi and use his water prison Jutsu. Zabuza used Water clone Jutsu to create another clone. This clone launched himself forward and used the mist to sneak up on Naruto. He kicked Naruto so hard his headband fell off. Zabuza cloned walked up to the headband and stepped on it.

" Run take the bridge builder and run, he is using all of his strength to hold me". Kakashi wanted with all his might to break free but this Justus's strength was stronger than a steel prison. "His clone can't go far from his original body run".

Shino immediately dismissed that idea. He knew even if he would run Zabuza would immediately kill Kakashi and then they would die. This situation was a double edged sword. "On one hand Zabuza's clone can kill us and he is right in knowing he has the advantage of us being inexperienced but it's also true he is stuck there.

And if he can take or disable this clone we can use the fact he can't defend himself if he's holding Kakashi." Shino thought to himself. "Shino whispered to Naruto and Sakura " I know you're afraid but we need to focus and we need to free Kakashi". Shino told them both with a very serious tone in his voice. Naruto and Sakura had both froze with fear before they force themselves to stop and listen to Shino.

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and comment_** ** __**Next Chapter Week Team Eight Will Return.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Awakening from A long sleep_**

Sasuke Uchiha walked alongside Hinata, he looked at her very often noticing her appearance. Surprising even himself to be noticing her period. He was mostly doing it because he was waiting for her to talk about what happened.

He had to make sure he cleared the air. It was easily his most embarrassing moment of his entire life. The last thing he wanted to be known for across Konoha was that. He had his pride as a man, even if he was not interested in any of his fangirls, he didn't want them hearing about that.

"The water was cold everyone knows what happens, it was not at full strength". Sasuke recited what he would tell her when "she" brought it up. "Besides I'm sure she didn't see it ". He tried to comfort himself.

Hinata noticed Sasuke had been watching her closely as they walked across the village. On the outside Sasuke's face showed no emotion. But on the inside he was thinking a lot. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and moved her body to press up against him. Sasuke first initial reaction was to push her away as he would with any girl.

He stopped himself when he saw why she did it. Hinata's face was crimson, she looked like a tomato. She was only doing this because she had to. Sasuke had noticed the guards approaching and it became obvious they had walked into the wrong district.

The village had set up the district up as a couples centered attraction. Sasuke and Hinata walked together considerably far apart, Hinata not wanting to annoy Sasuke distance herself. Sasuke normally walked a distance away from girls when he wasn't force to remain close.

Most girls annoyed him, Hinata had not yet done so. So she was the exception to the rule. Hinata was dying, her face was turning deeper and deeper shades of red. She nearly fainted out of embarrassment. Sasuke felt uncomfortable having a girl pressed up on him.

Kiba was watching from job was scout out danger and he clearly dropped the ball not warning them of the district. On the inside he found this was an interesting development at the very least.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and walked with her across the street. This made most girls look away and the guards no longer found them odd or interesting. Just another couple. This was a lot easier on them. Hinata relaxed and her shades of red turned to light pink, and Sasuke could think again.

Sasuke had never held a girl's hand before and he caught himself thinking about how soft her hand was. Hinata was thinking about Naruto, she wanted to feel his hand and wondered if she would feel different holding his hand. They walked together until they reached a store. At the store they let go of their hands and then Sasuke spoke.

" Hinata warn me next time". He sounded mad but he was more nervous than anything else. Hinata replied with an apologetic tone "I'm sorry Sasuke kun, when they got close I noticed why we stood out and I just did it". "Well at least you didn't kiss me ". Sasuke replied his tone was neutral he said it like a random comment.

She thought about what he said and imagined it and before she knew it she had turned crimson red then fainted. Sasuke immediately regretted his words. Then he really took in what he said, he looked at her lips and thought about it. Than shrugged and picked up Hinata and sat her down at a table.

His thoughts had changed recently he thought it was because of puberty. He had a dream the night before about him and Sakura, they were much older and Sakura had a diamond on her head. Sasuke turned red as he began to recall his dream.

Sasuke Uchiha had started to remember his time with his wife. Sakura Uchiha, he whispered to himself before he dismissed the idea as impossible and very wrong. He looked at Hinata as he thought about the words his wife.

He decided a long time ago he could never have a fangirl as a wife, they annoyed him and he could not imagine staying at home with someone like that. As Hinata got up she looked at Sasuke. And before she could finish telling Sasuke sorry about fainting, his head hit the table. Sasuke had fallen asleep, Hinata didn't understand why because he looked fine before.

Sasuke on the inside was having a deep struggle within himself and his body just shut down for Uchiha had forgotten who he was, but within his head was the memories of his future self. Both his past self and his future self-had become a single person.

The past was changing every second now and Deep within him was a struggle for dominance as his true self could not break free. When he was transported to the past his memories were taken from him. His younger body could not handle his future self's pain and struggle. So his body rejected it completely.

Deep within Sasuke Uchiha was a presence he was not aware of. Sasuke Uchiha had his future self-sealed within himself the same way Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Sasuke walked along a sewer as he looked around wondering why he was there.

When he reached the end of the sewer line he saw a giant gate with the Uchiha clan symbol. Now he was really on edge. " This must be a dream, why am I dreaming?". Sasuke asked himself.

He touched the gate, the gate turned into a giant cage. He looked through the bars to see what was inside. Inside was a giant red armored samurai with wings. Its head turned noticing him Sasuke jumped back startled by this. He awoke sweating. "What was that?" Sasuke thought to himself. His mind came back to the real world. Sasuke Uchiha pulled back and that's when it hit him. He had just kissed Hinata.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite_**. To clear things up a bit, When the future self Sasuke Uchiha arrived in the past his memories and body were taken from him. He was sent back to his past self's body. His past joins Team eight because of a mistake so now future Sasuke becomes stuck within this version of himself. So Team seven Sasuke is sealed within his past self the way the Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto. When Sasuke becomes unconscious Team Seven (The Future Sasuke) Is set free and can control Sasuke's body.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Red Band_**

Shino was aware he couldn't tell them the plan with a shadow clone of Zabuza so close. Shino moved himself forward drawing the attention of Zabuza's clone. He threw two shuriken one aimed for Kakashi and the other the real Zabuza. The clone in front of Shino immediately intercepted them.

But as he blocked and redirected Shino's shuriken away Shino moved to punch the clone. He missed the clone before Zabuza used his sword to cleave Shino in half. Naruto and Sakura both sharply inhaled. They looked horrified before they saw the body turn into bugs.

Zabuza looked at the bugs, " So you used your bugs to make a shadow clone?". He then turned looking for his target only seconds before he found the real Shino. Shino reappeared close to the clone but far enough to not be in striking range. Shino return to Naruto and Sakura.

Tazuna looked like he had a heart attack when Shino was cut in half. They Backed away slowly enough so the water clone could not hear them, but close enough to be seen by him. "Okay I got it". "Sakura and Naruto listen up we have one shot at this and we can't fail".

Shino spoke with authority and strength. Something he never felt he would ever have, it felt good leading. He gave his directions and split them apart, with one at the far side opposite of him with one guarding Tazuna in the middle between them. This time Sakura ran in, it was her turn to be the distraction.

The Zabuza's water clone taunted them as they moved around. "Bugs or Rats either way your planning won't add up too much". His words were cold. He was just at the edge where he could be, he had moved closer to them test his limits. Sakura threw five shuriken towards Zabuza's water clone which he easily dodged.

She then took an explosive tag attached it to a kunai and ran towards him. Zabuza's clone found this very interesting he turned facing her and waiting for her to close the distance so he could cleave her. He pulled his sword into an attacking stance, Sakura still ran in at full speed.

Zabuza's water clone was no longer sure if it was a clone or the real thing anymore. He swung his sword with all his strength. As it was about to reach her Naruto's rained in from above. It was Naruto's turn to run interference. 6 clones landed right in front of Sakura, they had their kunai out and blocked the sword's strike.

They struggled to hold it back, Naruto joined the other clones and with him they stopped the blade. Sakura slid underneath the sword as it was being held by the Naruto and his clones. She launched her kunai with the exploding tag attached to it, with all her strength aiming for Zabuza's head. He dodged it with little effort and as he was distracted by this Sakura jumped into the forest for protection.

The exploding tag landed somewhere in the forest and exploded taking so trees with it. When Zabuza's water clone had dodged her attack, he immediately prepared to counter. Be it stopped itself from doing so when he noticed Shino.

He had turned his head to dodge and caught a glimpse of Shino who had moved ahead using the distraction to go for the real Zabuza. Zabuza's water clone used more brute strength than before and overpowered the clones and Naruto.

The swing knocked Naruto into the forest but it destroyed the rest of the clones, Naruto had in the process. Sakura had retaken the position of guarding Tazuna again. Shino ran at full speed towards Zabuza. He was aware Zabuza's Water Clone had noticed him and he was now on his radar.

As he was about to reach Kakashi and the real Zabuza the mist began to get stronger to the point he couldn't see ahead of himself. Zabuza's water clone appeared in front of him closing the gap and it swung his sword with a fury. Again Shino switched with a shadow clone made of bugs.

Zabuza's water clone became irritated, this time the bugs did not dissipate. They attacked the water clone right after he cleaved Shino's shadow clone. Shino had reappeared only 12 feet away from the clone. Zabuza's Water clone went after Shino at full speed now ignoring the bugs.

When it had reached him it turned to back into water. The real Zabuza was shocked so was Kakashi. "How did you? "Zabuza asked without thinking. Shino explained " The female beetle has a very distinct smell that males of her species can smell and follow." Zabuza was not following. Shino tone was smug now " When I missed my punch the first time I planted a Red female beetle onto the headband of your clone".

"He was so busy dealing with the frontal attacks he never noticed my bugs creeping in from behind a few bugs here and few there". Zabuza pictured what happened now with the bugs draining the clone's chakra it exploded. "Once she was planted on your clone I always knew where he was even in this mist". Shino replied to the unasked question Zabuza yearned to know how it all worked.

Fuma Shuriken (Demon Wind Shuriken) flew past Shino aiming directly for Zabuza, Zabuza noticed the shuriken now. He was being distracted by the talk and his clone being destroyed. Anger boiled within him. He caught the first shuriken but a second appeared as it was hidden within the shadow of the first.

He Jumped up dodging it, narrowly missing his legs. " You think a shuriken can touch ME!" Zabuza yelled. Tazuna felt his heart fall as he saw it missed. Sakura had earlier repositioned herself while Shino was talking to Zabuza., she launched it using the distraction to catch Zabuza off guard. Kakashi took note of this.

As Zabuza jumped up dodging the second shuriken it transformed back into Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza's face, Zabuza withdrew his hand knowing he couldn't dodge this one. He released his hand from the prison that held Kakashi in order to dodge.

Kakashi was free now. Zabuza had taken a wound to the face by the kunai. Zabuza angered by this took the Demon wind shuriken he had gotten earlier and prepared to aim it at Naruto.

Kakashi stopped it by blocking it with his hand before it could be launched. "That was an excellent plan team" He told his team with a happy tone. Then without warning Kakashi yelled "Naruto, Sakura, And Shino regroup and guard Tazuna I will take care of the rest now".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, And Favorite._** Next Chapter Team Eight will return


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Day That Shattered Sasuke's Ego_**

Sasuke Uchiha began to panic. It was his first kiss. Then a flashback popped into his head. "Naruto don't stare down Sasuke Kun" he heard Sakura or one of his fan girls say. Then before he could react Naruto was kissing him. Naruto had used his tongue too but he refused to mention it at the time when it happened.

He shivered. He had gaged right after and now again at the thought of it. Hinata's lips were soft, he had to admit but he didn't want to go soft. He was sweating thinking about the consequences of this kiss, when he heard Hinata fall. She had fainted and he had been too busy to notice. He then noticed the waitress looking at him, he did not want to break his cover.

"She's still shy, sometimes she faints when we kiss ". He hoped it would make the waitress nod and leave. Instead he got the usual. "I would faint too if I kissed you". The waitress replied with hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke smiled back, he was in character so he needed to act "Normal". He picked Hinata up and carried her away in his arms. Well this was not a part of the plan. He laid her against some benches and went over what happened in his head.

"Okay I remember entering the store ...following the sewer line?" His thoughts were interrupted as Hinata got up. Hinata got up dazzled but okay. She took three steps and then turned seeing Sasuke.

Then she turned bright red and was about to faint. Sasuke quickly grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him, "Don't do that, if we can't blend in with the crowd our mission is over". Sasuke reminded her. "Both the Uchiha clan and the Huge clan's honor is at stake". She turned a normal shade of skin completion and was back on board with the mission.

She did blush light as she touched her lips. He let go of her and they began walking side by side. "Why did you?" she asked in a low voice. "Out of all the girls why me?" Sasuke was perplexed. "He understood that normally this would be mean he wanted to date her, but because they were on a mission he figured she knew it was an act".

Sasuke deep down wanted to know why he did it too. He had written it off as a lapse of judgement or a fluke nothing more. Hinata and Sasuke walked together towards the central building at the village center, inside the complex it held the information they needed. Kiba from above was watching them wondering what had happened.

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked on edge after they left the building. Hinata had a flashback to the incident. Hinata's Point of view. Sasuke Kun? Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke hit the table as he fell asleep. Before she touched him to see if he was okay she felt a surge of energy. It was tame but powerful. Susanoo had manifested but had not taken a physical form only its chakra could be felt.

Then Sasuke Uchiha got up, (Team Seven Sasuke Uchiha) he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke puzzled at why he was looking at her so strongly. He then walked up to her and his words really shocked her then. Sasuke had gotten close to her and whispered into her ear.

"Hinata you look cute today, this disguise had really brought out the real you, the one you hide from everyone". Sasuke tone was soft and had sounded sincere to her. She had blushed lightly at this comment. He pulled back and looked at her then smirked "I want to make you mine ".

. Hinata turned red and then she felt his lips touching hers. Within Sasuke Uchiha mind the older Verizon of himself had taken over. The Sasuke Uchiha that was a part of Team Seven had taken over momentarily. He had figured if he couldn't take over his past self's body he would force his past self to confront him. Every time he was be knocked unconscious he would take the time to make his life chaotic.

Forcing his younger self to find out why and eventually lead to himself being able to explain his situation to his younger self. End of Flashback. Hinata was confused as to why Sasuke would do what he did. She liked Naruto and didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea. She forced herself to tell him. "Sasuke Kun about earlier, I already like" She never finished Sasuke pulled her against a wall and pinned her between his arms.

Sasuke had spotted ahead of himself the ninja that he had bought information from. That ninja was talking to the guards and he knew right away this just became a dozen times more difficult. They were now in some alley between the buildings.

"This isn't good we will need to use another way of entering the building now". He told Hinata, oblivious to the fact she was now red as a tomato. He moved away from Hinata and turned red himself.

"There were guards approaching and I spotted the ninja who sold me information he must be spying for the guards. Sasuke had felt the need to explain himself he felt self-conscious.

."Sasuke said in a panicked voice "They must know we are trying to get in". He knew it was true, what he was telling her was the absolute truth but right now he felt like she caught him. He felt she had caught him in a lie because she looked immune to his story. Hinata brain began thinking about Naruto. "What if Naruto sees me with Sasuke kun ".

She only cared about Naruto and this wasn't what she wanted. Hinata spoke up this time she would clear the air. "Sasuke kun I only like Naruto Kun". She spoke in a very shy tone. Sasuke looked surprised by her words. Then he added everything that happened today. He turned red, "She thinks I like her". Sasuke felt embarrassed then.

He nodded acknowledging what she said and they moved on. Hinata used her Byakugan to look for structural weaknesses within the building. She noted the roof was accessible but it was narrow. She told Sasuke what she saw and they vaulted there. They entered the building from the roof using their acrobatic skills to enter it through a breach at the top where Hinata stated it would be.

Then as he awaited Hinata who had gone ahead of him, she would scout ahead while he made sure the entrance wasn't discovered. He added the part where she rejected him finally, this hit him like a ton of bricks.

His face just dropped. '_' "_" ['O']: O: L

He just got rejected, he repeated that in a dozen times. He had never been rejected his mind was imploding. He didn't want to date anyone but this still destroyed his ego. Hinata had returned from scouting ahead when she waved at Sasuke. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, nothing. Sasuke returned from his depressing thoughts and move on without even acknowledging that ever happened.

"Your back? Okay were clear right? It's my turn I'll go ahead". Sasuke spoke with a relaxed tone returning to normal. Hinata looked blankly at Sasuke. "So we aren't going to talk about it I guess that's what Sasuke kun wants, that okay then" she thought to herself. After a grueling hour of sneaking past people and eventually entering the safe and copying and rewritten the data they left.

They regrouped with the rest of the team. Once they removed their disguises they all exhaled. Hinata began to wonder if Sasuke would still notice her now.

Then she shook her head wondering where that thought came from. Sasuke had enough for one day and just wanted the freedom of being able to move around without hiding himself under a disguise. Kiba and Kurenai shared a look both asking each other what they knew.

They had stayed a lot longer than they wanted but now it was time for them to search for their real target.

 ** _Please Comment, Review, and Favorite_**. Next chapter Team Seven returns


	15. Chapter 15

**_Fall beneath the Endless Tide_**

Kakashi blocked Zabuza's Demon Wind Shuriken with his hand. Zabuza pushed down with his weight, Kakashi knocked the shuriken away. They split apart both taking a significant distance apart. They prepared themselves.

They faced each other as Shino, Naruto, and Sakura regrouped and prepared themselves for what was to come. Zabuza started first, he started forming the seals for his Jutsu, Kakashi began to mimicked him.

They each preformed over a dozen hand signs, and each hand sign Kakashi copied it with ease. "Suiton Suriyuundan no Jutsu" They both called out at the same time. Two water dragons appeared forming from the lake.

They encircled each other preparing to strike. The two dragon in unison attacked, the lake became unstable. Wave after wave hit the land, engulfing Team Kakashi and Tazuna. They all were in awe by the sight in front of them.

Kakashi and Zabuza closed the distance between each other once their dragons fell. Kakashi with his kunai was struggling to hold off Zabuza who had Kakashi pressed with his mighty sword. A shadowy figured approached from afar.

They hid against a tree shielding themselves from sight. They watched with great interest the fight. Zabuza and Kakashi separated, they moved a distance away from each other. Kakashi began to mimic Zabuza's movements.

Zabuza began to panic, Kakashi matched his every move. He began to speak the words Zabuza wanted to say next before he could. Zabuza doubted himself more and more. The thought that Kakashi could predict the future arose within him.

"You cannot beat me monkey!" Zabuza yelled. Kakashi in sync with him matched him word for word. Kakashi again began to match Zabuza as he began forming seals. This time Kakashi created a hypnotic suggestion that made Zabuza pause. Zabuza began to see himself at Kakashi's side. This bought Kakashi time who in turned released the Jutsu first. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu". Water gathered in front of Kakashi, a vortex of water formed and blasted Zabuza away.

The Force was tremendous knocking trees away in its path. Within the Jutsu Zabuza was struggling to fight its force and to understand why he failed. Team Kakashi and Tazuna felt its power even from their distance. The figure that had been watching made their move. The wind began to blow around them and within a moment they were gone. Zabuza ended up against a tree when the force of the water reached its end, he received a barrage of Kunai's pinning him against the tree.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza yelled at Kakashi. Kakashi replied "Yes your about to die". Before Kakashi could deal the killing strike, two projectiles hit Zabuza. Blood sprayed against the tree branches surprising Kakashi. A ninja appeared on a branch.

They hid behind a mask. They mocked Zabuza repeating Kakashi's own words". Kakashi acknowledged the ninja. "You must be a tracking ninja from the village sent to deal with him." The Ninja replied cautiously "You are well informed; I am a part of a squad sent out to deal with rogue ninjas".

Kakashi noted that the ninja was male underneath the mask. The ninja's voice sounded feminine but Kakashi saw right through that disguise. He noted they must be the same age as the rest of his squad. Naruto moved in the confront the ninja. Anger fueled Naruto words "How can you just do that to him, kill him with no remorse?". Naruto could not accept that in a single attack another could defeat someone they all struggled to survive against.

Kakashi felt Zabuza's pulse, he felt nothing.

The ninja closed the distance between them and grabbed Zabuza taking him away. "I will deal with the remains; I cannot allow his bodies secrets to fall into the wrong hands". Naruto began to despair feeling so weak compared to the tracking ninja". Kakashi spoke with kindness "We must move on and finish this mission" Kakashi fell down without warning. Out cold and vulnerable the team looked fearful now.

Tazuna led them to his home. They were able to arrive without being attacked by rogue ninja. Kakashi awoke to find himself on his bed. He regretted using his sharingan, but he knew it would take a week to recover fully.

Kakashi began explaining who the hunter nin were to his team. Sakura and Naruto were both very interested to learn about the ninja that killed Zabuza. "He wears a mask used by Hunter nin who exterminate rogue ninjas who have left their village". He continued sounding very tired "They have a single goal, destroy the remains of rogue ninjas". Naruto and Sakura looked surprised. "This needs to be done, If I were to die the secrets of the sharingan could fall into the wrong hands and my Justus could be stolen". Kakashi explained.

The hunter ninja began removing the bandages around Zabuza's mouth. Zabuza awoke with a rush, his eyes looked to searching. His heart began pumping blood and senses ran wild. Zabuza began pulling out the needles from his neck, he moved around violently.

The Hunter ninja became alarmed "You should strain your body so much and pulling out the needles like that does not serve you". Zabuza spoke in a hard tone "How long are you going to wear that mask?". The Hunter Nin removed the mask "It served its purpose and It also reminded me of the old times". "I saved your life with my needles, you would have been crow food just now".

Zabuza looked annoyed by that comment." If you needed to put me in a catatonic state, you should have picked a safer location to strike". The other ninja smiled. "I aimed for your neck because I didn't want to scar your beautiful body". Zabuza began to speak in a lighter tone " I should be unable to move for a week, your work is flawless my body seems to be set to recover faster". The other ninja smiled

Kakashi awoke feeling a sense of dread. He began to replay his battle with Zabuza. "There's something I missed, how did the hunter ninja dispose of Zabuza's body?". Kakashi asked his team in earnest hoping to see their analytical abilities. Naruto chimed in "We don't know, he took the body and left".

Kakashi with a serious tone replied "If he needed proof a severed head would suffice, why didn't he destroy the body then?". Before they could answer "How did he kill Zabuza, what was the weapon of choice?" Shino eyes widened. "Needles, He used Simple Needles". Tazuna and Naruto looked confused as to the point Kakashi was trying to make.

Zabuza is most likely alive

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and Comment_** Next Chapter Team Eight will return


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Jade Forest_**

The forest that surrounded the village was greener than their own. The stones held a shine that looked almost new, and the trees seemed to be at their peak season all year around. Sasuke jumped tree to tree, thinking about what happened earlier.

He could not understand how exactly he ended up kissing her. Once he entered that store his mind shifted to that point. He just remembers the sewer line that led up to the gate with his clan symbol. He could not figure it out, and for most of the trip until they reached the jade forest he stuck wondering about it.

Hinata wondered what Naruto was doing? If Naruto was in danger or if Naruto would ever notice her. Kiba was deep in thought too, he wanted to become Hokage and often wondered what it would take. When he joined the team he realized it was fate. With a Hyuga and a Uchiha on his team he would get respect.

His clan was well known within the village, but it wasn't enough he needed to be acknowledged within the ninja world. As Hokage you would be force to negotiate across different lands. Kiba thought about his team as they approached their searching grounds. Sasuke Uchiha last of his clan, a very well respected and feared clan, and Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga clan.

The Hyuga Clan was the most respected within the village, while Hinata wasn't known for being strong her name was. Kurenai noticed her team was each deep within their own worlds, she wondered what had them so deep in thought. She arrived first ahead of her squad. "Hinata scout ahead for us, Sasuke turned to look at Kurenai as she made the order.

Kurenai suspected there would be some envy between Sasuke and Hinata. Two clans known for their visual prowess. Sasuke at birth was not given access to his bloodlines abilities while she was. Sasuke looked to be visually annoyed every time she told Hinata to scout out the area. Hinata moved ahead of her team and began scouting.

She moved silently as she moved shadow to shadow. Sasuke had been watching her since Kurenai had given her orders. He made her nervous, he was cold most of time but now it was different. "There was something different in those eyes". Hinata thought in earnest

Kurenai watched Sasuke "He must have both a superiority and Inferiority complex. " She was amused by this. "He must find Hinata so much weaker than himself, and yet because she can control her clan's gift he's envious". She laughed. Kiba turned to see Kurenai laugh, he couldn't see what caused it.

He struggled within himself to ask her whether she noticed yesterday, what happened between them. Kiba come here. She had told Kiba in a normal voice, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Kiba approached weary, but curious as to what she had in mind. She whispered in a tone that was light. Kiba could tell she had a mischievous idea planed before she said a word. "I need you to go scout ahead and when you're done regroup with Hinata." She told him in a sly tone. Sasuke could not hear what they were talking about.

Sasuke thought about the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, he remembered it so well it still hurt. He wondered often why he was spared. Out of the lives, why let him escape that fate. He took a walk moving at a normal pace, he needed to walk to get himself room to think. Sasuke reached the center of the forest, he found himself attracted to the pond that had taken place next to a massive tree.

His mind flashed back to that night with Hinata. His face turned red, then he heard it. He took a defensive stance and prepared himself. Someone approached at a rapid pace.

Kurenai was still with Kiba, Sasuke thought to himself. "She would not move like this either". Sasuke reassured himself. He couldn't stand knowing he was handicapped. His eyes true strength was barred from him.

He knew what the Sharingan could do, his brother had shown him its strength. The noise became louder and then appeared a woman. She approached Sasuke, she smiled at him and introduced herself. "My name is Suzumebachi I am a part of the Kamizuru clan ". She approached Sasuke with a light smile on her face, Sasuke took a single step back. She continued unfazed by Sasuke's reaction.

"The symbol on your back is that of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke understood his clan was famous, but this girl in front of himself looked far too informed. He hesitated but then he spoke "Yes it is, this forest is secluded what are you doing here?". She moved closer to the point they were face to face. "I can ask you the same thing, I didn't catch your name "She smiled sincerely.

Sasuke was unsure what kind of threat she posed but he knew it had something to do with the bug. The chance of it not being that was very slim. Sasuke understood what was at stake, the fact he was forbidden to reveal himself. Sasuke moved forward, desperate times call for desperate measures. He moved forward changing how he was approaching the situation. Kurenai arrived just as Sasuke made his move.

Suzumebachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, startled by the sudden intrusion. Sasuke alongside Kurenai returned to the team. Hinata and Kiba had gathered already and were waiting to search for the beetle. Sasuke told them what he knew. "So she approached you?" Kiba repeated what Sasuke had told them.

Kurenai decided this was most likely going to be trouble. "Since Sasuke was approached when he was alone we will split into two teams. "Sasuke and Hinata" She turned to face Hinata. She gave Hinata a look that said I'm sorry. "And Kiba will go with me". Sasuke looked puzzled. Hinata asked what both her and Sasuke wanted to know.

"Why that order? Is there a reason you split it up like that?" Kurenai smiled she was ready for this question. "Kiba and Hinata both have an ability to scout ahead, while me and Sasuke currently don't". Sasuke looked to have gotten what she meant. Hinata agreed it made sense. Sasuke and Hinata left together heading towards the location where Sasuke had spotted Suzumebachi.

Sasuke reluctantly asked Hinata "Hinata could you search the area; with your Byakugan can you search for anything that stands out". Hinata could see it pained Sasuke to ask. She looked around and as she was about to tell Sasuke there was nothing unusual, she spotted something wrong with Sasuke. His body had been poisoned, his back had been pierced by needles.

"Sasuke Kun, you said she noticed your clan symbol on your back right?". Sasuke nodded, she could see the poison was running it way through his body. She mustered her strength to say it "You've been poisoned, its flowing through your body".

Sasuke was alarmed to hear this. "It looks to be insects; I think if you flow chakra through your body it will kill them". "They are inside your blood vessels; you need to disrupt them with chakra". Sasuke shook his head. He didn't follow how he could do that.

"The poison seems to be small insects that entered your body, if you channel chakra through your body you will most likely kill them." Sasuke nodded showing he understood.

Hinata realized what she needed to do. Hinata felt nervous, but he was part of her team. She would need to let her team be above her personal spoke in a soft tone. Sasuke could tell it was sincere. "Trust me Sasuke".

Hinata moved closer, her face had become red. "Kiss me" Hinata spoke in a quiet tone. She could tell Sasuke heard her, he moved back almost like a reflex. Sasuke looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. "What?". Sasuke replied clueless as too how they ended up like this.

Sasuke really starting debating whether she was a fan girl or just bipolar. Sometimes she seemed interested in him, other times she seemed so cold.

Sasuke didn't think he just kissed her, this time of his own free will. He felt her body squirm. He was unsure whether she was shaking because she enjoyed the kiss or that she felt repulsed. Hinata couldn't help herself she felt like she was melting into the kiss.

Hinata used their contact to channel directly her chakra into his body. Hyuga's had more control over chakra than any other clan. With direct contact through his lips she was able to destroy the insects within Sasuke's blood vessels. She Felt weaker as she continued to channel her chakra, she knew she needed at least 20 seconds to reach all of Sasuke's blood vessels with her chakra.

Kurenai arrived with Kiba once they finish their personal scouting, they were not sure what to make of the sight. Kiba turned uncomfortable and Kurenai Smiled. "I guess Sasuke liked teaming up with Hinata more than he led on". Sasuke turned to see them arrive, Hinata fainted overwhelmed by both this embarrassing action and the chakra usage.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite_** Next Chapter Team Seven will return


	17. Chapter 17

**_Training Day_**

Kakashi continued on, he revealed his suspicions on "Zabuza's Death". Finally, when he finished explaining the facts about lethality of needles he paused. Naruto and Sakura were fascinated by the fact needles could be used with such precision. Lethal and Diversionary. "I am proud of all you". Kakashi spoke with excitement.

He pointed at Naruto "Especially of you". Naruto Turned red, He was confused as to why he was being signaled out. "Naruto you have proven on this team to be more than an asset, you're invaluable to this team". He smiled at Shino and Sakura. "Before this team you had a terrible reputation, always needing to prove yourself".

Kakashi sat up. "Now you have proven to everyone you don't need to; you are more than worthy to be a ninja". He turned to Sakura. Naruto was tearing up, he never got praise. Sakura and Shino nodded agreeing they needed him on this team, without him they would have died. "Sakura You're stronger than you have ever been, no longer do you get in your own way".

He spoke to her in a serious tone. "You always let your personal desires be above everything else including what you needed to do". Kakashi could see it meant a lot to Sakura. "This doesn't seem to be a problem anymore, do not stop improving".

He got up with the help of Tazuna rose to his feet. "Shino your leadership skill are without question your best asset, a leader is made not born you have proven capable" He smiled.

Tazuna interrupted "Well aren't we all just patting each other's backs now, you still only survived by chance!" Tazuna tone was annoyed and violent. Kakashi could see what he was doing and turned to hide his smile. Naruto and Sakura both looked ready to jump him. Shino grabbed them both and shook his head. "Not worth it".

Tazuna did not want the praise to go to their heads. It was true they had marvelous teamwork but they were young, their potential would only go up. Kakashi asked Tazuna to follow him into another room to talk, he wanted to let them have a moment to themselves. Sakura noticed Naruto's change. She never knew much about Shino, so there wasn't much change to notice.

Naruto seemed a lot calmer, then before. She made note that he didn't seem to need to prove himself. "I bet if Sasuke Kun had joined the team they would be at each other's throats".

Sakura paused and looked at Kakashi as he was leaving the room and for a moment considered maybe this was better. She loved Sasuke, she blushed at the thought. Naruto turned to see her face blushing.

"Sakura Chan is really cute." He smiled the biggest smile he had. "She's even cuter when she blushes". Sakura blushed but then stopped herself from falling into that train of thought. "Sasuke isn't here, but if he was what kind of ninja would I be?" Sakura pondered. She knew already when Sasuke entered her head it would stop her and it was her biggest distraction.

She looked at Naruto and Shino. "Naruto likes me, yet he still is focused on his missions, would I be so focused if Sasuke was a part of my team". Shino Noticed Sakura, she had glanced at Naruto several times. She was clearly in-between thoughts and it must be centered on Naruto. Shino smiled but he knew deep down she had eyes for Sasuke.

He wondered what Sakura must be thinking. Naruto couldn't help but smile he noticed Sakura kept looking at him, she was trying to be subtle but he still caught her. His heart began to beat fast in his chest. He liked her a lot.

Kakashi returned to find his students within their own thoughts. "We will begin with training, now that Zabuza faked his own death, his body will be weakened". Sakura and Naruto Didn't understand that logic. "I can see you're having issues with my directions". Naruto shook his head.

"How do you figure Zabuza will not just return for us. "When he used those needles to fake his death the body was affected; it will take time to recover from it." Naruto nodded. "Okay then we will train, right now you don't have a chance to defeat him, without me". They all agreed. "Training? that sounds boring" A boy chimed in. Tazuna turned to see the boy. "Inari say hello to our guests". The mother arrived after the boy. Inari turned to face his mother "They are going to die". Naruto reached for the boy.

"What did you say?". Inari seemed unintimidated "No one can beat Gato". Naruto was still trying to claw at the boy, Sakura was holding him back. "Why are you getting mad at a child?". Naruto with a loud outburst cut the boy off before he could speak. "I am the Future Hokage, a hero, this Gato is nothing to me!". This time to buy bluntly told Naruto off.

"Hero? There's no such things as heroes, don't be a fool". He walked away Naruto's fire within was renewed. He lunged after the boy but to no avail. Sakura held him off. "I'm sorry for the boy's actions". Tazuna spoke. Naruto eventually got passed Sakura and went after the boy.

"He needs to be taught a lesson". Naruto heard crying and stopped, he looked through the cracked door to see the boy. Inari was crying over a picture of a man. Naruto turned around without a word and returned to the group.

Kakashi led his team to the forest outside. "I want to start our training; we will start with a review on chakra". Naruto's ears perked up at the word chakra. "I've heard that word before, what's chakra?". Sakura looked mortified.

"You're a ninja and you don't know what chakra is?" Sakura shook her head and walked away muttering "Unbelievable". Naruto looked embarrassed "Kakashi sensei please tell us what it means".

Motioning at himself and Shino. Shino didn't bother to correct Naruto and tell him he was aware of what it was. "How did you miss that lesson?". Kakashi asked genuinely curious.

Naruto blushed and put his hand on his neck, "I used to sleep in class". Kakashi muttered to himself. "Well this is bad, until you learn what chakra is, there will be no hope of being Hokage".

Naruto look frightened. Sakura chimed in "Naruto I will explain, Chakra is needed to preform Jutsu". She motioned with her hands to follow. "By combining your chakra with a seal you release its power, chakra is energy that your body possesses within its cells". Kakashi looked amused "Good, now let's move on". Kakashi moved towards a tree.

"When you combine your physical energy and spiritual energy you can create a Jutsu, there are five nature type chakras". "If you do not have the right levels of chakra or incorrectly use the seals nothing will occur or it will fail.

Kakashi began walking on the tree. "Now we all need to practice chakra control, so we will start with tree climbing".

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and Comment._** Next Chapter Team Eight will return


	18. Chapter 18

**_Unexpected Complications Part 2_**

Sasuke walked off into the distance. He shrugged his shoulders when they asked him what he was doing. Sasuke did not even know where to start. Hinata was helped up by Kiba.

Kurenai put Hinata inside her tent and rejoined Kiba outside their campsite. "Sasuke Uchiha". Kurenai called out. Sasuke turned he had returned after spending in hour in forest alone.

"Hinata is not like other girls in Konoha, she is heiress to the Hyuga clan". Sasuke looked confused as to why she was telling him something he already knew. "If you want to date her, you will have to gain permission from Hiashi Hyuga".

She told him in a serious tone. She motioned Kiba to walk with her. "If you do approach Hiashi, prepare for him to see it as a marriage proposal". Kurenai said it with a tone that was flat.

Kiba jumped up at this comment. Sasuke looked unfazed. Inside Sasuke however this became all too real. Yes, he had kissed her but was he willing to date her. They left him to run this through his head. Sasuke ran the pros versus the cons. Hinata does not annoy me, like my fan girls. She has good genetics that would help the clan rebuild.

He needed to eventually rebuild the clan. Sasuke paused now the cons. She distracts me from getting my revenge. He paused again. He could not think of anything negative about her. She wasn't incredibly strong, but if he wanted to date or marry eventually someone like that, then that might have been an issue with her.

But that wasn't the case. Revenge against Itachi was his only priority at the moment. He remembered Itachi and his blood boiled. Then Hinata popped into his mind. Her Byakugan, she had eyes that would be perfect for searching. He heard rustling and Hinata emerged. She made eye contact with Sasuke and blushed.

She was embarrassed about earlier. Sasuke snapped back to reality and noticed how seriously she had him thinking about her. I need to test her, and see if we can really work.

Hinata looked at Sasuke embarrassed that she was being focused on him so intently. "Sasuke kun where are the others?" Sasuke returned to his usual composure.

"They left to do an errand". Sasuke could see it bothered her, she probably felt responsible for slowing down the team. "We needed the break, our team will return soon". Kurenai walked alongside Kiba with a slow pace. "Kurenai sensei, why did you tell Sasuke about Hinata's father". Kurenai shrugged "He needed two things to reach his head".

Kiba looked perplexed. "What did he need to get?". Kurenai walked a bit faster turning and heading to the campsite. "Hinata is a special case and any action towards her will attract the clan's eyes, and later the village's eyes".

She motioned with her hands for him to climb to get a better view. He returned once he saw what was ahead. "Nothing stands out". Kurenai continued on with what she was saying earlier. "Hiashi may resist very violently their involvement or he may embrace it and that would be an issue as well". Kiba looked at Kurenai shocked to hear this, "He may actually be okay with a marriage proposal for Hinata down the line or now?

" Kiba voiced his question. "Is that something Sasuke would want? Or Is it what Hinata would want?". Kiba felt rotten. He had dismissed her feelings on the matter. "Most girls in the village would marry Sasuke in a heartbeat but does Hinata fit into this category? Sasuke held his hand out to her, she grabbed his hand and climbed out of the tent. "Hinata have you thought of the future?". Hinata blushed and Naruto popped into her mind. In a quiet tone she replied "Not every detail, have you?". Sasuke took the time to test the waters.

"Like I said in the game we played with Kiba, my dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan". Hinata nodded she could understand duty towards her clan. Sasuke continued on "But, I also want revenge against the man who massacred my clan". Hinata looked confused she was unaware about this part. She spent most of her time focused on Naruto to notice Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun what happened to your clan?". Sasuke normally would not answer this and walk away or end the conversation. But he needed to see if she would be willing to accept and understand his motivations. "My clan was destroyed by my brother Itachi Uchiha, He left me as the sole survivor".

Hinata could see Sasuke body tense up and hear his voice carry his anger. "I'm sorry for your loss Sasuke kun, your alive so you can still around to rebuild your clan". Hinata always liked to see the positive in every negative. She tried to reinforce Sasuke's dream of rebuilding his clan over revenge. "Your clan depends on you Sasuke, I know how it feels to have the weight of a clan on your shoulders". That hit a cord within Sasuke.

"You're the heiress to your clan, you would understand me better than most". Sasuke felt good almost sure of himself. He wanted to be positive before he invested his time in her. "Has your clan already selected who you will marry?". Hinata didn't expect this question, she blushed. And shook her head, she thought of Naruto and blushed deeper.

Hinata was obvious to Sasuke's Attentions, or why he was interested in answers, she was just glad he got along with her. Kurenai returned and addressed Hinata and Sasuke. "I'm glad you're getting along, but we will need to prepare for tomorrow night, infiltration will be mandatory.". "Kiba and Hinata will team up while Sasuke will be their eyes." Kiba turned to Sasuke and whispered to him.

"I Won't let you take advantage of her, but that doesn't mean I'm against the idea of this pairing, if she wants this". Sasuke looked at him with suspicion. "Hinata is too good a person to be stuck with a jerk, but if she likes you then I'm not going to get in the way of this". Sasuke Interrupted Kiba needing to know something. "What's Hinata to you? And Why would you be for this?". Kiba could see in Sasuke's Eyes he meant business. "Hinata is a good person and I will always protect a good person".

He continued on. "And as for why I'm on your side, of course with the condition that she feels the same as you, is that this would benefit both of your clans". Sasuke looked unfazed.

But Kiba could see his eyes betraying his emotions. "Your clans would benefit greatly by combining your linages, my clan is not as renowned or respected as yours but I still understand this". Kiba walked away without another word. Sasuke internally felt conflicted, but mostly unsure of what he was doing. Kiba decided he would find out what Hinata felt.

Hinata felt nervous she felt something was happening around her, she just didn't know what.

Kurenai pondered what fate would Konoha have if these two clans united? Or If the proposition Led to a war between clans. Uchiha clan is very prestigious but it lacked numbers obviously but other clans would support it if Sasuke decided to oppose The Hyuga. There will always be a clan willing to risk danger to profit, and if the Uchiha clan ask for help, she was sure Sasuke would find it.

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, And Comment_** Next Chapter Team Seven Returns.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tree climbing**_

"Sounds Boring" Naruto said to no one in particular. Kakashi was amused by Naruto, "Well at least they can't say he doesn't speak his mind". Kakashi thought grimly.

Shino looked unfazed, while Sakura looked annoyed. "This will be different; you won't be using your hands to climb". Kakashi began climbing the tree by walking against it.

"He's climbing" Naruto announced. Sakura and Shino shared the same thoughts "Vertical with just his legs". Kakashi continued his lesson. "Gather chakra to your feet and then climb the tree".

Kakashi spoke in a casual tone. "How is this going to make us stronger?" Sakura asked. Kakashi explained he needed them to learn control. "Learning to balance your chakra to use the proper amounts without over doing it ".

Kakashi gestured with his hands. "If you learn to control your chakra theoretically you can learn any Jutsu". Sakura looked questioningly at Kakashi worried he was hiding some detail. "Stamina will determine the difficulty, you will learn to control your chakra and your stamina will determine how long you can perform". Sakura nodded.

Shino looked at Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi motioned for them to practice on their own. He handed them Kunai's to mark the trees, comparing their progress. All three launched themselves forward aiming to reach the top. Naruto crashed into the tree at first. Shino made it half way up before falling. "This is more difficult then it first seems ".

Shino spoke to Naruto. Kakashi spoke again starling Naruto and Shino. They turned to listen. "So far Sakura has the best chakra control". Naruto and Shino noticed Sakura on top of a branch successfully reaching the top on her first try. Shino wasn't a proud man but even he felt a jab of pride hit him.

"Good work Sakura "Shino told Sakura giving her a thumbs up. Sakura smiled. Pride in his team was the only kind he needed, he brushed his thoughts away. "Too much chakra focused on the feet and the tree's bark will break but use too little and you slip off". Shino Spoke to Naruto. Naruto stopped to listen to him.

Inari watched from a distance as they trained. Kakashi noticed the boy but didn't comment. "You have the teamwork down as a team, now we need to get the team to unlock their potentials".

Kakashi spoke calmly. "Chakra control will determine a Good ninja from a Great ninja, Sakura currently is closest to being Hokage". Naruto looked up at Sakura and smiled. "Your amazing Sakura". Sakura blushed, she liked being praised. Naruto didn't feel envy towards Sakura, Kakashi and Shino had wondered if he would.

They both arrived to the conclusion he liked Sakura more than his dream of Hokage. Shino thought to himself about Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto wants to be recognized above all, but I wonder if it was just Sakura alone would be enough to be happy, would he care if was Hokage or not?". Zabuza was having trouble recovering.

He felt vulnerable and that feeling he detested above everything else. Haku stood Guard. Gato approached with two guards. "Even you fail against them". He looked down on Zabuza. "Pathetic lot the bunch of you".

He approached preparing to remove Zabuza's mask. "Ninja from the village hidden within the mist so far are quite disappointing, but before you go ". Gato spoke with a cold tone.

Haku Grabbed Gatos's Arm and starred at him with all the hate he could muster. "Don't you dare touch him with your dirty hands". His two guards moved to intercept. Haku moved between them and warned them to leave.

"You shouldn't do that I'm angry". Gato walked away with his men. "One more try, if you fail you will not be welcome on these grounds". Zabuza turned to Haku as they left. "You didn't have to do that". Haku removed the sheets the covered Zabuza revealing a kunai he held in his hand. "I know we have to be patient".

Zabuza nodded. "We can kill Gato yet ". Naruto and Shino both tried over a dozen times as Sakura sat down resting. Sakura was astonished to see how much stamina Naruto had.

Naruto walked over to her. He blushed embarrassed about his question. Sakura looked surprised, Shino noticed this. "Sakura Chan Do you have any pointers?" Sakura looked surprised. She was amazed to see Naruto ask for help. He was always so headstrong. She could one day see herself admiring him, at times he seemed so clumsy but lately he was dependable and more level headed.

She shook those thoughts away. She blushed embarrassed to even be considering that. Naruto smiled and again his heart began beating, he liked seeing her blush. Sakura noticed this.

"Naruto I'll help you but you need to first be serious". Naruto removed his grin and focused. Sakura the next day was assigned to protect Tazuna. Since she was above Shino and Naruto it made sense to have her guard him instead of wasting time on practicing a skill she excelled at. "You look bored". Tazuna commented to Sakura. Sakura stretched her arms and yawned. Tazuna asked about her teammates.

"They are training and Kakashi Sensei is having me guard you since I already reached the goal. Tazuna was approached by a worker. "Tazuna I've been thinking for a while now, I want to quit.". Tazuna looked shocked to hear this.

"We've been working on this bridge for a while and it won't matter if we complete it, if we all die". Tazuna turned disappointment filled his eyes. "You don't have to come in tomorrow Giichi". Sakura walked along side Tazuna as they walked the streets. Tazuna felt he had no place to stop the man. He himself had his life threatened and now he couldn't ask another to risk their own.

She noticed how poor everyone looked. They walked along the main stores when they noticed a thief flee. Sakura followed Tazuna to a market. Sakura noticed a man's hand touching her waist.

His hand landed on her butt and she turned in an instant kicking him across the face. "Pervert". She screamed.

He only was able to utter "I didn't mean that" before he fell unconscious. A child was able to run off with Sakura's candies before Sakura noticed. Tazuna tensed up. "They have been this way since Gato approached our lands, all the adults have lost hope, and we need that bridge".

Sakura felt bad. Shino and Naruto continued to climb the tree trying to reach Sakura's level. Shino was clearly better at it but Naruto was catching up. Naruto landed again after he slipped from the tree. He cleared his head remembering her words. "You're improving especially after you spoke to Sakura".

Shino looked at Naruto and walked towards him to meet eye to eye. "What did Sakura tell you?". Naruto was surprised to see Shino ask. "Chakra is best focused when your emotions are calm, Focus on the tree and not on your emotions".

Shino nodded and they both began climbing again. Naruto, Shino, Sakura, and Kakashi gathered at a table. They were joined by Tazuna and his family. Tazuna was blushing red "It's been a while since we had so many over to dinner". Shino and Naruto ate hungry to refuel. Sakura ate calmly. Sakura noticed the picture above the table was ripped. "Your picture is ripped at the corner".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite_** Next Chapter Team Eight Returns.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Fight or Fright_**

Sasuke Laid Down against his tents sleeping bag, his team had planned out the mission that would take place within 4 hours. He let his eyes close and his mind drift. His inner spirit used this moment to take over. (Team Seven Sasuke Uchiha) He had saved all of his energy in hopes he could take over when his younger body was at its weakest.

He took over his younger body, and as he did Sasuke Uchiha (Team Eight) drifted into another world. Sasuke awoke from his slumber. He looked around to find he wasn't in camp anymore. He moved again this time he felt a weight against his body. He turned and felt a rope tied to his arm preventing him from leaving the sleeping bag. He looked in his pockets and gear for something to cut it.

He found a kunai and removed the rope. As headed outside the cave, he noticed the land. The land looked familiar to him, yet he didn't know why. He moved towards a road and headed home. He had reached the halfway point towards Konoha by mid-day. He had paced himself to reach it, he needed to talk to Hinata. "Sasuke Uchiha" screamed a girl behind him.

Sasuke paused and turned noticing the red haired girl. "Sasuke kun". She smiled at him. "Another Fan girl". Sasuke thought to himself. He was about to turn and walk away when he felt her hand touch his shoulder. "A bold fan girl". He touched her hand ready to remove it when he noticed the glare on her glasses. She pushed her body against me and leaned on.

In her glasses it briefly reflected him, he looked older. He concluded he must be dreaming. The girl looked at him with lust and something else he hadn't seen yet. Sasuke didn't care he was too focused on how he looked. Sasuke Uchiha looked much older than he was, at least 5 years older. "Sasuke kun your heading to the village?". Sasuke returned from his thoughts, "I'm heading towards Konoha, who are you". Two girls passed by while he spoke with her. She sucked in her breathe as Sasuke told her he did not know her.

The two girls laughed and smiled as they passed by overhearing him. Then they noticed Sasuke and began smiling at him flirtatiously. "My name is Karin". She wanted to be angry at Sasuke for pulling this stunt off. But she couldn't be mad at him. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up and put her down in front of himself. Karin blushed at this. She could tell Sasuke was about to leave her, already at his limit.

"I don't know why you "don't" remember me but if you don't remember me than maybe you won't remember how to get home." Sasuke could see her point. He grabbed her hand and held it. She blushed 6 shades deeper.

" I will leave you here, if you move closer or do anything else other than guide me home". Sasuke Replied coldly. Sasuke realized he needed her but he also understood he could not let her hands roam free. She had something in his eyes that he did not trust. She wasn't a threat but he could see, she wasn't his normal fan girl. Karin walked with Sasuke down the road.

She was blushing, and her heart was beating fast. Most people who passed them gave them looks. Most recognized Sasuke, women would give flirtiest looks, and men would have looked intimated by him. Some men once they passed him began to whisper about him. They heard his wife had pink hair not red. They were confused and some men just laughed saying he was young.

Sasuke approached the gates of Konoha. Karin had removed her hand from Sasuke's hold and she was ready to leave. Sasuke found this odd. He suspected she must have been banned from Konoha or a wanted criminal. Sasuke decided to play with her. "Karin where are you going?" Karin paused she didn't expect him to care that she was slinking away. She had wanted to avoid running into Sakura.

After all it was harmless so far, but entering their city would send another message. Karin hesitated but then grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke could see the conflict in her, he wanted to see what she was afraid of. Karin decided if Sasuke wanted her, even now she would still be with him. As they entered the village Sasuke noticed Shikamaru. They made eye contact and then Shikamaru walked away. He left Sasuke with a disappointed look. He mumbled beneath his breath. "Troublesome". Shikamaru looked older as well Sasuke noted. He judges this must have been an elaborate dream. Karin knew where he lived but she chooses the long way to delay it. Sasuke could see she was taking them in circles.

He decided to find out why she was Hesitant about entering Konoha. They approached a restaurant, and Sasuke searched for money. He was apparently quite wealthy as he noted his wallet was doing good. He led Karin into the restaurant, Karin became excited. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she could see what Sasuke had in mind.

As they sat down, Naruto and Hinata arrived. Naruto and Hinata were apparently married as they sported rings. Sasuke shook his head he didn't see this coming. Naruto noticed him and then Karin. Hinata looked shocked then annoyed when she saw Sasuke with his "Date". Hinata whispered something to Naruto as she glared at Karin.

Karin became red from embarrassment. Sasuke could tell she wanted to leave right away. He did the only thing he knew that would calmer her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and whispered in her ear. "What are you afraid of? Your with me." He only did so because he hated the control Naruto and Hinata seem to have now.

He hated having other take control of the situation and make him someone who was could do nothing about it. Karin calmed down and rested her head on Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke let this pass because he did initiate. He didn't feel anything for this girl within his "Dream". Naruto approached him grabbing his collar and punching his face.

Sasuke released his hand from Karin's. "I expected more from you Sasuke". Sasuke looked bewildered by this action. Still no one could lay a hand on Sasuke and get away with it. Sasuke punched Naruto and then grabbed him and pulled him into the street. Hinata gasped. Karin felt out of place and unsure of what to do. Naruto kicked Sasuke off of him and then his cloaked form started forming. "How can you do that to Sakura? What about your family? , Did you think about them?". Sasuke got up noticing the cloak forming around Naruto. "What are you?". Sasuke ignored Naruto's other words they made no sense. Naruto looked confused he didn't expect that reply.

"What does Sakura and my family have to do with each other?". Naruto was turning red with rage. He had taken it the wrong way. To him it sounded as if Sasuke had forsaken them. He charged Sasuke, Sasuke leapt out of the way and drew a kunai. "Why are you so fired up? Didn't you like Sakura?". Naruto stopped himself from lunging at him.

" I'm married to Hinata she is the only one I love now". Sasuke had drawn out his Kunai's and other tools. He had gotten Naruto to monologue and he was getting ready to strike once he had the right moment. "Get up and fight me, Sakura may forgive you for cheating but she isn't here to stop me from clobber you for it". Sasuke turned when he noticed Sakura. "Sasuke? A tear ran down her face.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite._** __Next Chapter Team Seven will return


	21. Chapter 21

**_A Hero Forgotten_**

Inari ran away from his home. He could not stand them anymore. They couldn't get it; they couldn't understand how hopeless it all was. He remised over his past, remember the time he almost drowned.

Against the strength of the sea he was over powered. Reckless he had played by the edge of the sea, and when his dog fell into the ocean his fear gripped him. He couldn't swim but he still wanted to help his dog, His best friend. The other kids watching him knocked him into the sea. They mockingly asked him to go save his pet. Tazuna began to recite the boy's past to Team Seven.

"A fisherman named Kaiza traveled here seeking his fortunes, Inari and Kaiza became close after he saved the boy's life." Naruto could understand the boy's feelings. "They were inseparable and it didn't take long before he became family". Kakashi looked at Tazuna's eyes. "His father died before Inari could know him, that's probably why he bonded so fast".

Shino and Sakura remained silent as they watched Naruto closely. "Kaiza saved this city from a flood, when the water level threatened to take the area, he volunteered." "When Gato arrived he searched him out and put him down in front of everyone". Sakura inhaled sharply. Tazuna explained how they captured him and placed him in the center of the city to be an example.

On the charges of crimes against Gato organization he was executed. Made an example for all to see. "Inari from that day onward did not believe in heroes and the city joined him". Naruto got u from the table and fell hard.

"Naruto if you're going to train don't bother, you have used too much chakra already". Naruto turned to Kakashi with a smile. "I'm going out there to prove they're still heroes in this world". Naruto awoke within the forest.

Hours of training during the night had exhausted him. He never returned to the house. Sakura yawned and stretched tied. The rest of Team Seven did the same. Sakura noticed Naruto did not return. "Naruto didn't return last night you think he's okay?" "Without Naruto this team wouldn't be the same".

Shino thought to himself. Haku approached Naruto, he laid his hand on his throat. Naruto opened his eyes fully and noticed the "Girl". Haku was dressed in a female ninja attire. "You will catch a cold if you stay out here". Haku told Naruto. "You're out here pretty early lady". Haku noticed Naruto was oblivious to him. "You have a headband you must be a ninja". Haku replied changing the subject. "Why are you here?" Haku asked with genuine curiosity. Naruto smiled back. "I here to train". Haku asked him why exactly he wanted to do that.

"I want to be the strongest, and be recognized within my village and respected too". Haku moved closer dropping to a knee. "Do you have someone your trying to get stronger for?". Naruto looked puzzled why this would matter.

"When you have someone you're fighting for, that's when you can truly become strong". Haku got up and began walking away. "Let meet again when your stronger somewhere". Before he was out of Naruto hearing range he made a quick remark.

"Oh right I'm also a boy". Naruto eyes popped. "No way He's cuter than Sakura". Shino walked into the forest joining Naruto. Shino noticed Haku was a boy as he crossed paths. Seven days into their training they prepared for what was enviable.

Naruto was training in the forest while Sakura and Kakashi looked for him. Naruto reached the top of tree and was resting when he noticed them approaching. Kakashi was surprised to see this progress. Naruto got up and slipped off the branch. But he quickly regained his footing. Sakura moved to intercept then stopped. She looked to have had a heart attack.

She was more bonded to Naruto than she cared to admit. Naruto hung upside down showing off. Naruto fell as his chakra dissipated. Shino jumped in to intercept and grabbed Naruto's leg. Sakura looked ready to pass out.

Shino looked happy to be able to reach him. "Well I can see both of you have made amazing progress". He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Let them have their moments". Tazuna looked at Kakashi as he entered his home. He approached him. "Why are you still with me?" Kakashi motioned he follow. "To abandon your duty is not courageous".

"Below the courageous is nothing". He explained that those where the previous Hokage's words. Kakashi did pushups as he spoke to Tazuna. Both Sakura and him sat on his back while he did a push up with a finger on one hand. Both him and Zabuza felt their strengths return. Zabuza and Haku left together no longer waiting. "It's best to strike now". Kakashi watched Shino and Naruto Return. They both looked exhausted to the breaking point. "Tomorrow you will guard Tazuna alongside Sakura.

" They reached the top of tree, impressing Kakashi. Inari burst into the room. He had watch them long enough. "Why do you train so hard? When you are all going to die?" He was crying afraid and bitter. "Are you done crying? Or are you going to cry all day?" Naruto left the room. Kakashi approached Inari. "May I sit down?" He sat alongside the boy. "We learned about your past from your grandfather". "Naruto didn't mean what he said, he just doesn't know how to express himself".

Inari looked up from the floor. "He had a more tragic past than yourself but I haven't seen him cry about it yet, he lost his parents when he was born". Kakashi continued on.

"He must have cried out all his tears, and all he does now is spend his time training to be stronger, to be recognized by his village". He explained what it meant to be strong, and the difference between strength and power. Naruto was left behind, as the others headed to the worksite.

Naruto had pushed himself too far and now he was too tired to awaken. Kakashi arrived with the others at the site to find they were dead already. A mist encircled him. Naruto woke up and rushed to get ready. He bust through the main door as he discovered they left him behind. Three ninjas appeared on each side alongside Zabuza. "Do it now Shino". Shino launched Kunai's and destroyed the water clones. Shino had noticed them earlier and was ready for them. In an instant they were all destroyed. "A rival has appeared". He told Haku. "It would appear".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite._** ** __**Next Chapter Team Eight Will Return.


	22. Chapter 22

**_The Bridge_**

Shino and Sakura stared at Haku. "It's obvious the masked ninja is a friend of Zabuza". Shino commented to Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement. "He should stop hiding under that mask and fight us". Sakura yelled she was fired up. "He tricked us with that act they pulled, they must have done it an over a dozen times to have it executed so perfectly".

Shino commented to Sakura. Kakashi was focused on analyzing his opponents and didn't mine their comments. Tazuna was frozen in fear as he watched the two ninja in front of him. "You're an impressive man, even though those clones had a tenth of the originals power". Haku commented towards Shino. Shino ignored the comment, nothing but bravado.

"We have the gained the first advantage, go now". Zabuza ordered Haku. Haku moved away from Zabuza and formed a circle and then disappeared. Shino knew he was the target and distanced himself from Sakura. At Tazuna's house, his door was smashed open and Gatos's personal guard entered. Tazuna's daughter turned to face the commotion.

"You must be Tazuna's daughter, you're coming with us". Inari heard the door being smashed. He ran into the kitchen. "Mom!". The two men turned surprised to see the boy. "Should we take him? We only need a single hostage." The first man approached Inari. He drew his sword preparing himself. "Should I eliminate him?".

Inari's mother interrupted them. "You need a hostage, if you kill him I will bite my tongue off and kill myself". The two men paused and moved away from the boy. They grabbed the mother and left.

"Thank you mother, I really wanted to cut something". Inari fell to his knees. He felt weak and pathetic and above all else useless. Naruto's words popped into his mind. He wiped away his tears, he no longer wanted to feel weak. "Looking at your pretty skin makes me want to cut it". The taller man of the two taunted her as they left. "It's the boy".

They noticed Inari and turned to face him. "Get away from my mother!". Inari yelled. The two men drew their swords ready to deal with him. They cut him half. As they turned the boy turned into a log. Naruto had saved Inari by switching him with a substitution. "The hero always shows up at the last second, good job Inari". The two men prepared themselves for Naruto.

"Thank you for distracting them, without you I couldn't save your mother". The two charged Naruto at full speed, from behind Naruto's shadow clones attacked them. Naruto approached Inari, "I'm sorry for calling you out earlier".

Inari shook his head. "How did you know they were coming here?" Naruto explained about the boar that had been cut and the trees that had been used for sword practice. "Your strong Inari". Inari began to cry and then explained how he was embarrassed to be crying again. "It's alright to cry when your happy". Naruto tied the two men up and left Inari in charge of them.

"If they attacked here then the bridge must be in danger as well". Shino clashed with Haku. While Haku was quicker his speed was able to match his strike just in time each time. "Sakura guard Tazuna, Shino will deal with the masked ninja". Kakashi told Sakura. Shino held off Haku with his kunai. "I have no choice but to kill you, since I doubt you will back down".

Shino pushed back Haku's kunai with a greater force. "I will never leave my team just to save my skin". Haku could see he wasn't changing his mind. "You may have matched my speed but I have already two advantages on you".

Shino masked his emotions and held a stern face. "Advantages?". He suspected the environment might play to their advantages, since they were from the Village Hidden in the Mist. His suspicions were held true. "We are surrounded by water, and your hand is pinned. Haku in flurry of hand movements, he formed his Jutsu. "With a Single hand?" Kakashi and Shino thought the same thing.

The water reshaped and became needle like constructs. Shino prepared himself for the strike. He understood his legs would be targeted, aiming to render him unable to move. Haku in an instant attacked with his water constructs. Haku jumped back to avoid his own attack from crushing him. Haku then turned as he realized it had missed. He had felt his attack make contact.

Shino had switched with a clone made of bugs. His clone could withstand a bit more damage than a normal clone and would allow him to fool Haku for a moment. He was not fast enough to dodge outright the attack and still be able to counter attack but with something taking his place it would give him the needed advantage. With Haku believing he was hit, was not ready for Shino to counter attack.

Shino silently approached Haku from behind and kicked Haku sending him flying. Haku had turned once he saw Shino had escaped only to receive Shino's kick. Zabuza was surprised to see Haku lose that engagement. "Don't underestimate my team". Kakashi was proud of his team now more than before. "Shino is an excellent leader and tactician". Shino was not used to praise and had to admit it felt good. Kakashi continued. "Sakura is the brightest Konoha has to offer".

Sakura smiled she was loving this team more and more. Kakashi finished with Naruto. "And Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha". Zabuza was annoyed he turned to Haku enraged. "At this rate they will push us back". Haku replied in a hushed tone. "I know". Shino felt the air change, it was colder now. Before Shino could react Haku had formed the seals he needed.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors". Haku yelled. Shino was caged, Mirrors surrounded him. Haku walked up to a mirror and then passed through it. Kakashi charged towards Shino. Zabuza intercepted him. "I am your opponent, against that Jutsu he's already dead". Zabuza told Kakashi in a mocking tone. Haku appeared out of one of the mirrors.

"I will show you true speed". Needles hailed from every mirror striking Shino. Shino Guarded as best he could. "If you get by me, I will kill those two". Zabuza told Kakashi. Kakashi backed off.

"It's his fight now". Sakura in a serious tone told Tazuna she needed a moment. Sakura ran forward and launched a kunai at Shino. Haku slipped out of his mirrors and grabbed it. Shino looked up with his body drenched in blood. "About time you joined us". Naruto landed a hit on Haku. His shuriken struck Haku's mask and knocked him to the floor.

"Sorry I'm late". Naruto looked at Shino and Sakura. Zabuza threw a dozen shuriken at Naruto. Haku countered with his own needles. Naruto was unsure what happened. "Zabuza let me handle these children".

Shino wondered if this ninja wanted something or if he just didn't want his prey killed by another. Zabuza nodded in agreement. Shino suspected this ninja was soft. He had not aimed for any vital organs sparing him or maybe he wanted to torture him a bit before killing him.

"The mirrors suggest its necessary for him to have in order for him to move around as he does, these aren't clones." Shino looked at the mirrors as Naruto distracted them. "Naruto landed a hit because Haku needed to come out of the mirror to attack ". Shino smiled. "Naruto will attack from outside and ill attack from within". Shino thought to himself.

Naruto appeared next to Shino. "I came here to save you".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite._** Next chapter Team Eight will return.


	23. Chapter 23

**_The Man Who Tested Fate_**

The night began with a wind that chilled the bones. Sasuke Uchiha was finally free, being stuck within a younger body was not as great as Orochimaru had claimed. Sasuke winced at that reminder of his former master. "Sarutobi will die soon". He wondered what he could to return to his world. "Return to Sakura and Sarada". Sasuke Uchiha had grown tired of thinking within his cage, he decided to move and do something while he could.

He wasn't sure how long he had before his other self-returned. "Other self" Sasuke shook his head. It's my past self, not an illusion or alternate self. Sasuke had fought himself these last two days, he could not decide what this world was anymore.

Had this world been an alternate world, an illusion, or just a bad dream. The first night he awoke within his cage he realized it was all too real. "Sasuke Uchiha Team Eight was now an entirely different person" (Sasuke Uchiha Team Seven) spent his last hour cycling through his thoughts when he finally heard the signal.

Kurenai called for them to head out and begin their mission. He was all too aware what he had to do. But what he wasn't sure of, was whether or not it was worth altering. He was in-between completing the mission and doing his own objective. If he completed the mission, it would be the safest action. If the other Sasuke returned and forced him back into his cage he would at the mercy of his present situation. But if he went out and did his own personal objective he might return home.

He decided he couldn't risk it, if this Sasuke died by a misstep caused by his selfish needs, he would most likely perish himself. He geared up and remembered their plan.

He approached Kiba ready to ask him where Kurenai had left to. Kiba smiled as Sasuke approached. Kiba was not particularly fond of Sasuke but this smile was more of himself needing to gloat. Kiba felt he had the upper hand on Sasuke and it felt great. Kiba joined Hinata as soon as she appeared. Sasuke wasn't able to voice his question.

Sasuke found Kurenai waiting for him. They greeted each other before Sasuke was given his direction once again, Kurenai was very thorough in every aspect of a mission. Sasuke found this interesting, compared to Kakashi she was the most organized being in existence. He found it difficult or at the very least unusual to not be able to use his Sharingan.

Sasuke with his years of experience dominated his part. His body could not move as fast he normally could, but his experience allowed him to exploit every weakness these average ninjas had. He first created a shadow clone. Evenly distributing his chakra levels to it in order to make stronger. The Shadow Clone preformed the Task that was given to him by his "team".

He explored the Festival, transforming into a common looking boy. Hinata and Kiba had Successfully Captured two guards and had taken the uniforms. Kiba finally spoke to Hinata about Sasuke when they finished changing into their uniforms. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Kiba wondering what he wanted. "What do you think of Sasuke Uchiha". Hinata was shocked to hear this question.

But she already figured it would eventually come up. She blushed like a tomato when she thought about the kiss.

"Sasuke Kun is just a Teammate, I don't feel anything for him, I like someone else". Is what Hinata had decided to tell Kiba. But Kiba interrupted her before she got past "Sasuke Kun". I know you guys kissed, and most girls in the village like him".

Hinata didn't like where this was going. She did not want anyone to think that she wanted Sasuke. All she wanted was Naruto. "I was trying to save Sasuke, I had to kiss him". When she finished saying it out loud she turned even redder. Who would believe that line Hinata thought to herself? She knew the Truth and Sasuke did too.

Sasuke knew as well. Why didn't Sasuke explain to them? He could have told them what happened. If he doesn't tell them what happened, then they will think there's something between us. Hinata thought deeply within her head. "Why would Sasuke want people to think that?" Hinata questioned herself. Kiba answered her inter questions.

"Sasuke likes you Hinata, do you like him back?" Hinata nearly fainted at that question. She had never taken Sasuke seriously before, sure he kissed her before. She paused as she felt light headed. He kissed me before, without the need to.

Hinata was turning redder and redder. Kiba knew what was about to happen. Let's continue with our mission before you faint and we fail it. That brought Hinata back to reality. She got up and followed Kiba. Sasuke walked the grounds searching for something that interested him.

He turned as something caught his eye. It was Kiba and Hinata joining the guard's ranks. They didn't stand out but against his keen eyes he could spot them easily. Even without the Sharingan years of training made him very sharp.

He moved closer to them. When they moved out to take their positions he made eye contact with Hinata. He could see what his other self-did.

And for once in his life he questioned whether he should choose himself over another. As noble as that sounded to him, deep down he knew it was still himself. A different version of himself but still him.

The village was warm, against the central fire pit everyone felt great. He thought about Sakura, his Sakura. He had not seen her in a while. He thought about this world, could he even have a relationship here if he wanted?

He never figured he would be in a philosophical dilemma. The Spirit and Mind of a man in his 20's trapped within his younger body, questioning whether it was okay to date someone his age. At the very least his current age. He decided he would have fun while he could in his current body. Orochimaru unlike himself walked around in a younger body he stole while Sasuke was stuck within his own.

He could live with himself when he used that logic. He found himself attracted to Hinata. Naruto had married Hinata in his world. This felt like a sucker punch so Sasuke enjoyed it. He approached Kiba once the guards changed formations. The Guards had been changing patrol patterns within the village every hour. It didn't take long to figure out the pattern. Hinata was on edge when she saw a stranger approach.

She was afraid she had been caught. Sasuke Transformed back into himself. Hinata was relieved to see it was only him. Sasuke grabbed the package he was holding behind him. He handed it to Hinata.

He smirked as she looked up at him. That usually worked on most women. Hinata was unaffected. Sasuke was surprised but still pressed on. She opened the package, and found it held cinnamon rolls. Hinata looked up with a smile. "For me?" Sasuke moved closer and this time smiled. Unsure why he did so, he figured it was the logical next choice.

Hinata smiled even brighter. "For the sweetest flower" Hinata blushed. Hinata did not expect Sasuke to ever say that. Sasuke on the other hand had found that was his most successful line.

Sasuke continued on. I remember you liked pressing flowers. He handed her exotic flowers he bought earlier in the village festival shops. She didn't think he would remember her hobby was pressing flowers.

Hinata was turning several shades of red. She had never felt this before. It wasn't love it was the feeling of being desired, being wanted. Hinata could feel it. The need, the desire he had. She wasn't afraid.

She liked Naruto for as long as she remembered but this was different. Her stomach felt in knots and this emotion she felt was primal. He kissed her lips passionately, and Hinata kissed him back with equal intensity. Hinata could hear the other guards returning and as they got closer she pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke smirked and left without another word.

He met up with his Shadow clone. Deciding to finish the night. He would take over and finish his duties before the night ended. As he released the clone, he felt blood trickle down his nose. He could feel it the other Sasuke was returning. He had his fun he didn't mind being sent back to his cage. When his eyes reopened he was in his bed. At the Uchiha Clan manor with Sarada by his side.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite_** Next Chapter Team Kakashi will return.


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Demon That Awoke**_

Shino turned shocked and surprised to see Naruto. "Well there goes that plan of attack". Shino knew he couldn't be mad at Naruto. He did try to help, only it didn't work out like he wanted to.

Sakura noticed Naruto was inside the mirrors trap along with Shino. "Shino must have something, I figured attacking from outside and inside would be better, but Shino is the better tactician".

Zabuza studied Kakashi as he planned his next plan of attack. "If I use the water clone than he will counter it, with his own and I will waste chakra". Kakashi wanted to help his team but understood it meant forfeiting Tazuna and Sakura's lives. Haku returned to his mirror. Passing through the mirror and hiding himself once again.

Shino had to test out a theory he had. "Naruto watch carefully, when I attack focus on the mirrors". Shino attached an exploding tag to his kunai and threw it to furthest mirror from him. This time Haku did not intercept the attack. The exploding tag went off engulfing the mirror with fire. Naruto noticed the mirrors didn't seem to change at all.

"That didn't do anything". Naruto told Shino. Haku appeared out of a mirror. "That level of attack will not melt my mirrors". Haku gloated. Haku then countered with a hail of needles. "Which one is the real one?" Every mirror had the image of Haku on it. Naruto created a dozen clones. Naruto attacked alongside his clone strike every mirror.

Haku blitz him, striking him and then moving into a mirror and repeating the process until it was just Naruto. "The mirror Jutsu transports me across each reflection, to me you are all in slow motion.

"A Kekkei Genkai" Kakashi yelled as Haku revealed his gift. Sakura didn't follow Kakashi. "It's a Jutsu that is passed down through generations that is unique to a clan". Kakashi pointed to his eye.

"The Sharingan is an example of this". Kakashi explained to Sakura. Naruto got up from the floor. He was tired and bleeding. "I can't die here; I haven't become Hokage yet". Haku looked moved by this.

"I don't want to kill you or be killed by you". Haku moved out of the mirror. "But I will kill my kind heart and become a true shinobi if I need to ". Shino could see it would end soon.

"I will protect what is important to me against whatever threatens it". Naruto and Shino got up ready to face Haku. "This will determine how far we go as shinobi". Shino punched Naruto in the arm. Naruto nodded. "Don't lose to that guy, fight together as you always do". Sakura cheer them on. "Don't egg them on Sakura, even if they destroy that Jutsu they can't beat that ninja".

Sakura shook her head. "They haven't lost yet and I have faith they can do it". Kakashi noticed Sakura confidence in her team. Before this team she didn't have anything else in her mind but Sasuke Uchiha, but now this Sakura held something more. "Sakura they can't beat him because they don't have the hearts to kill him".

Haku turned to Kakashi acknowledging what he said. Shino and Naruto understood now what Haku had been saying. Kakashi lifted his headband about unveil the Sharingan.

"I will end this in an instant". Sakura could feel his strength. Sakura noticed the blood and winced. Zabuza had closed the distance and stabbed Kakashi. Zabuza had stabbed Kakashi's hand as he blocked the Kunai. "A shinobi supreme technique should not be shown to an enemy over and over again." Kakashi smiled.

"You are the first to see it twice and there will be no third time". Zabuza laughed. "Even if you defeated me, you won't win against Haku. Sakura could not believe that ninja was deadlier than Zabuza. "I have taught Haku many techniques and he has become a great tool". Zabuza withdrew his blade from Kakashi's hand.

"Unlike the thrash that follow you". Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "There's nothing as boring as a man bragging, let's get this over with". Zabuza moved back and Gathered chakra as he performed his Jutsu. "I will brag about one more thing, I had Haku watch our fight and as always he analyzed your performance to find a weakness".

Zabuza disappeared in the mist. "I won't be beat by the same technique twice". Naruto and Shino began standing again, they slumped again and again due to their injuries. "He will attack again watch carefully, there is a limit to his chakra as you can see his movements are slowing". Kakashi yelled towards Sakura and Tazuna.

"Be careful concentrate and don't lose your focus Guard him Sakura". The mist had become incredibly dense and Kakashi suspected that this would make it difficult for both him and Zabuza. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna before the mist took complete hold.

"Please stay close to me". Tazuna moved closer. Kakashi noticed a barrage of Shuriken heading his way. He blocked them with his Kunai. "Impressive you were able to block it". Zabuza taunted his voice coming from behind him.

Zabuza closed his eyes, he moved back falling into the mist again. "You relied too much on the Sharingan". Zabuza mocked him. Zabuza explained in detail how the Sharingan worked. Haku had seen through Kakashi's act and had concluded he could not predict the future or read minds.

"All the Sharingan does is hypnotize" Zabuza kicked him and Kakashi blocked. "Without eye contact I can't be hypnotized and with this mist your eyes can't be used to its peak". Kakashi taunted back.

"You can't attack me without seeing". Zabuza laughed. "I am a genius at the silent killing technique? I can kill my targets just by hearing them no need for sight". Kakashi began to focus. "What will be his target". Zabuza moved behind Sakura and Tazuna. Kakashi intercepted just as Zabuza swung his sword. Shino could hear Sakura and Kakashi.

Then it went silent. "I have to remain calm, Haku is my enemy not Zabuza". He understood he had to trust and have faith that Kakashi could protect them. Shino got up while Naruto lay on the floor.

"I can read his movements better now; his strikes have gotten deadlier but I can dodge them still". Shino understood it wasn't a matter of speed it was a matter of anticipating the attack. If he knew when to dodge he could move in time even with a weak body. He made sure to make himself vulnerable at an angle to egg on Haku to attack it.

Naruto got up with Shino. "Shino we can't plan anything with this constant flurry of needles, don't blame yourself". Shino nodded. "I may not be able to plan for everything especially in a real fight but I can make sure to work it to my advantage." He could tell Haku planned to attack once again and he prepared himself. Shino had been anticipating the attacks based on his body movements, they were telling".

The mask hid his emotions but his body movements were his tell". Shino planted bugs against mirrors when Naruto had landed his strike against Haku. Slowly he had them run against the edges of each mirror to hide themselves, they consumed the chakra of each mirror they were placed on but they also played the role of alarm.

It was evident to Shino that Haku was sustaining these mirrors with his chakra, when his chakra levels weakened Haku became slower.

When Haku appeared in one mirror ready to attack the bugs would gather around it and that would be the signal for Shino. Each mirror had a set of bugs crawling on it, small but very visible to Shino. Haku once again appeared in one of the mirrors and as he shot out his needles aiming for Shino's blind spot, Shino grabbed Naruto. He moved out of the way saving Naruto.

Haku was surprised, he was sure Shino would have been at his limit. He paused to see Shino's face. Shino smiled. "I got you". His bugs finally landed on Haku and began eating his chakra.

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and Comment._** Next chapter Team Eight will return


	25. Chapter 25

_**Edge of Tomorrow**_

Sasuke Uchiha (Team Eight) turned to face Sakura Uchiha (Team Seven). "Sakura". His tone held no emotion. He had his mask on, the face he always showed the world. It hid his emotions as he began to walk towards her. He decided he needed some answers and Sakura seemed to be at the center of it all.

Sakura had never been able to fight Sasuke, and even now as her emotions got the better of her, she couldn't bring herself to slap him. "Naruto leave us, I need to talk to my "Husband" alone". Sakura emphasized "Husband" making sure Sasuke could hear its importance. Naruto hesitated but eventually left.

Sakura had given him a look of anger that unnerved him. He could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Sasuke when this is over you and me have a score to settle." Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a look of indifference to Naruto's comment. Hinata joined Naruto and they left. Hinata could be heard whispering to Naruto.

Sasuke could not tell what they said to each other. "She is definitely not the Hinata I know". Sasuke watched her leave, she was all grown up and he was surprised to see how she developed physically. He checked her out without hiding it. Sakura caught this and turned a few shades redder. Sasuke could see she was incredibly upset. "Sakura let's talk somewhere private". Sakura agreed and as they walked towards their home she could not believe how easily he worked her.

They reached "Their" home and found the quiet they needed. "Are you interested in Hinata as well?" Sakura accused Sasuke with a tone filled with jealousy. She had never seen Sasuke take the time to check anyone out but Hinata seemed to be the exception. "She is married to your best friend". She was just fuming with anger. This comment moved something within Sasuke.

"Best Friend". Sasuke smirked actually amused at this comment. "Naruto my best friend?" Sakura shook her head. "Are you two fighting again?" Sasuke could see this wouldn't go anywhere. He decided to search the room as Sakura ran on about things. "I am your wife how could you go off and run around on me with Karin?"

Everyone seemed to be in on the secret but him. It irked him that he was left in the dark unaware how everyone knew each other. "Nothing happened". Sasuke told Sakura in the most casual tone.

He decided to play along pretending she was his wife and he addressed her accordingly. Sakura looked at him with disbelief, amazed how he could say that so easily.

"I was on the road heading home and she ran into me". Sasuke said in a tone one used to state facts. He wasn't sure why he bothered to explain this to her. This dream was certainly elaborate in his eyes.

Sakura shook her head and left to her room crying. Sasuke had honestly not cared but he needed some answers so he played along. He walked into Sakura's room.

She was on the bed crying, he approached her and watched as she watched him. Her eyes held curiosity and above all vulnerability. He could see she held no walls up when she was with him no façade no lies or truth when she spoke. He wiped her tears away and kissed her lips. Sakura eyes widened and then she embraced the kiss. "Sakura Uchiha" he thought to himself. He had never thought he would ever be married to her. But this "Dream" kept pushing the idea on him, he kissed her passionately hoping to make her forget. A Sakura that was quiet was easier to contend with in his eyes.

She kissed him with every ounce of love within her being. "Our First kiss" Sakura thought to herself. She melted into the kiss. She felt all of her pain and heartache fade away. Nothing else seem to matter to her at this moment. Their kisses became deeper and more intense Sasuke found it amusing. Within this dream he had left his disgust for fan girls at the door.

He was inside a dream and there were no consequences that he could perceive. And for once in his life he let his inhibitions go wild. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed kissing "Dream Sakura". He wondered if this held some kind of meaning. That deep down this dream represented what he desired? Naruto as a best friend, Sakura as a wife, and a home to come to? Sasuke didn't know what to think of it all.

Sakura's lips were filled with passion and desire. Sakura removed his shirt as they kissed. As Sasuke kissed her she removed her shirt only her bra was left on her upper body. Sakura felt Sasuke body with her hands it was rare for her to have this much contact with him. Part of her was curious as to why he was kissing her. But in truth she could never figure Sasuke out.

Sasuke had remain oblivious to her hands. He remembered Hinata's lips and he found them softer, her lips more innocent, and her body what he really wanted. Sasuke became fascinated with Sakura's body as he kissed her neck. His blood rushed through his body as his heart pounded. He felt a rush he had never felt. This had gone far beyond what he had planned. He ran his finger across her stomach as felt her body shiver.

Sakura could not help but be consumed by Sasuke's touch. Sakura reached for Sasuke's belt. Sasuke without thinking it uttered her name. "Hinata". Sasuke tone was filled with lust as he said it. It was almost a whisper but to Sakura he might as well have yell it.

He quickly caught on. Sakura snapped back to this world, returning from the ecstasy filled world her mind had inhibited. "Hinata?"

Sakura said with a tone that screamed of her outrage. Sasuke could see it hell was about to break loose. Sasuke did the only thing that was sensible. He pretended he never said it. "Hinata what?" Sakura looked at him annoyed. "Why did we stop? Why did you bring Hinata up again?". He told Sakura. "You called me Hinata". She was getting upset again. "No I didn't ".

He had said so well that Sakura started to doubt he ever said it. He pulled her waist down and kissed her stopping her from processing what he said fully. Sarada entered her mother's room.

She had just returned from her mission. She arrived to find her mother being kissed by a dark haired man. His back was towards her. "Mom!" she shrieked in shock. Sasuke stood up from the bed. Sakura blushed and covered her body as she saw her daughters look.

"Sarada your father just returned from his mission". Sarada was truly surprised to see her father. She was glad her mother wasn't cheating on her father. She ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke's face remained serious but he allowed her to hug him.

"Daughter" he thought to himself. He figured she would be perfect; he could use his "Daughter " to answer his hugged her daughter. "Maybe your father should tell you about his mission". she smiled at Sasuke. "Sakura I think it would be better if we all ate together and we each shared a story in fact, Sakura why don't you tell Sarada about our history, tell her about our great battles". Sakura smiled and began to tell Sarada about both their exploits.

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and Commen_** t Team Seven will return next chapter


	26. Chapter 26

_**Demon Fox Awakens**_

Naruto stumbled as he tried to get up. He was at his limit, he felt Shino save him earlier. He looked at Shino and was happy to see him smile. Haku tried to remove the bugs from his body.

After a while he was successful but they had taken their toll on him. Shino had successfully proven his theory, since the beginning until now his attacks had become slower every second their fight had gone on.

Inwardly Shino was thrilled, he knew he could now match Haku's speed. Haku cracked his neck and was now irritated. He underestimated Shino but Shino had underestimated his resolve.

He understood now Shino would be ready for him as he would be able to match his speed now. The Jutsu was directly linked to the level of chakra Haku had, the higher levels he had the faster he moved. Haku looked at Naruto and could see a weakness in Shino. "If I attack the blond ninja the other will drop his guard and intercept".

He understood the necessity to save one's comrade all too well. Haku used all of his speed to strike at Naruto. Shino as predicted moved to intercepted. "Well played" Shino thought to himself as he leaped forward.

He didn't need to think about it, he knew he had to protect Naruto. Kakashi and Zabuza parted ways as Kakashi had successfully stopped his attack. "You were reckless Kakashi, did you need to protect them make you reckless, you were far too slow".

Zabuza taunted him. "That Impressive eye of yours is diminishing in strength". Zabuza commented. Zabuza saw how much Kakashi wanted to check on his Team inside with Haku. "Don't worry about them, they are already dead, lets have some more fun". Haku swung his sword. Sakura blurted out without thought.

"Shino and Naruto won't be defeated!" Kakashi agreed. "Shino is the future of Konoha a boy destined to lead and Naruto has the promise to become greater than even him". Zabuza disappeared into the mist once again. "Sakura Guard Tazuna, stay here I will finish this". Kakashi spoke with such confidence it overpowered Sakura's own fear and doubt.

Sakura nodded and Tazuna moved closer. "You seem to think before the Sharingan I was nothing". Kakashi moved his finger across his chest, scooping some blood up with his fingers. "I was a member of the ANBU Black Ops and now I was show you the one technique I never copied". Naruto sat up from the floor. He could see Shino standing in front of him. Haku was knocked down in front of Shino against a mirror.

"You're okay good, I made it". Naruto looked at Shino with Shock. Shino had needles pierced all over him, clearly fatally wounded. "You saved me why?"

Naruto asked with his voice falling off as he said the last word. "What do you mean why?" Shino turned to face Naruto. "You're my teammate that's the only reason I need to risk my life". Shino collapsed on Naruto. "I didn't want to die until I made myself some good friends".

He coughed smiling he said his last words before blacking out. "Looks like I did even better than that". Haku got up. "He died protecting you, he was a true shinobi, and above all he deserves respect". Haku coughed feeling the hit Shino gave him. Shino continued on "He walked into a trap knowingly just to save you, he was truly fearless". Haku moved into a mirror once again. "Was this your first death? Have you not seen a comrade die before?"

Naruto hissed at Haku's words. "Shut it, you don't deserve to talk". Naruto became consumed with anger. "I will not forgive you for this, I will kill you!

"The nine tailed fox was unleashed. Naruto started pouring out the chakra of the demon within. Haku was caught off guard by this. "What is this?" The chakra was foul. Haku could smell the evil it had. "Chakra can't change so drastically who is he?" Haku noticed Naruto's hands and wounds heal. Both Zabuza and Kakashi felt the chakra. "Is this Kakashi? No it's too strong to be him". Kakashi fears came true.

"Not now, why must the seal fail now of all times". Kakashi calmed down. "It's only weakened momentarily". Kakashi pulled out scrolls in his pockets. He ran his fingers across the scrolls. "Hear me Zabuza neither of us has much time left its time to end this." He swung the scroll around himself at every angle.

Zabuza was thrilled to hear this. "Let's see what you can do in this situation Kakashi". Naruto infused with the nine tails fox's chakra was a beast. He charged Haku at full speed, Haku could see the killing intent in his eyes. "This boy is different from the one I've been fighting this whole time". Haku launched needles at Naruto but Naruto released a burst of chakra repelling the needles. Haku moved to the next mirror above Naruto.

He lunged himself downward at full speed hoping to hit him. Naruto dodged jumping backwards. Haku cursed himself for failing and ran towards the mirror. "I need to get to the next mirror". Naruto quickly moved in front of Haku and then grabbed his arm. Haku was dumbfounded by this move. Haku tried to repel the chakra but he couldn't.

Naruto was crushing his arm and cringed in pain. Naruto gathered his strength in his fist and punched Haku. The punch was so hard he knocked Haku through the mirrors and launched him into the bridge area where Sakura was at. "Zabuza san I cannot defeat this boy".

Haku said with a voice that was broken. Haku was dazed, broken, and already resigned to his loss. Naruto lunged at him ready to punch him again. "Zabuza san I am" Haku could not muster anymore words. Naruto stopped himself as he reached Haku's face. "You're from that time" Naruto uttered he had regained his control once again. "why did you stop?" Haku asked "I killed your friend yet you can't kill me?" Haku told Naruto with a voice barely audible.

Naruto punched him. He looked at Shino again. Haku egged him on. "What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with that". Haku wiped the blood that was smeared on his face. "People make the mistake of not killing their enemies out of pity, letting them live their lives".

Haku got on one knee trying to stand. "Can you understand an existence without meaning?" "To live without a purpose living for the sake of living?" Naruto stood up tall. "What do you mean?" Haku smiled. " Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi, you have taken my purpose away". Naruto could not believe Haku's words. "Why him?" Haku could only smile at his words. "I used to have important people in my life, parents".

Haku explained his linage, how he was born into a small snowy village on the outskirts of the country of mist. His parent's deaths caused by the blood that ran within him.

His father had killed his mother because Haku had revealed his gifts. Naruto asked what had happened to drive his father to do this. "Those who have special abilities are often hunted".

 ** _Please Review, Comment, And Favorite_** Team Eight will return Next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

_**End of Watch**_

The Team gathered after they finished their roles in their night shift. Kurenai had been monitoring Sasuke and had found him interesting. Tonight he showed more skill than he let on before.

He also seemed to be different around Hinata. She had doubts about the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clans uniting. The combination of both powers would be amazing, that was not in question it was the leadership role. Sasuke Uchiha could not take Hinata away from her clan. She had heard rumblings about Hiashi wanting his second born daughter to take over.

But if Sasuke Uchiha became someone Hiashi willing accepted as a potential husband for her that would change things. With Sasuke linage he would surely find him the perfect successor. Their children geniuses that would bring honor to the Hyuga. Sasuke for the first time since his parents died has found someone that he cares about.

Hiashi would use this to make Sasuke the Son he never had, a son that would lead his clan to the future he wanted most. Sasuke (Team Eight) returned to his team with a headache. He wiped the blood from his nose and decided to rest for the night. He was exhausted beyond anything else. He could have sworn he had an amazing vivid dream but it must have been him just day dreaming. He had "Awoken" from his dream in the middle of his shift.

He was glad he was alone when he returns from his day dream. Hinata could not stop blushing. She had to admit to herself that Sasuke got to her. The way he kissed her made her feel so good.

She had spent most of her life fixed on Naruto but this was different. Sasuke made her feel things she had never experienced before. She couldn't help herself she smiled until she reached her tent. Suddenly stopping herself from doing so regretting the path she was taking. She had to put a stop to this. Naruto was the one she wanted to marry.

She turned redder and redder the more she thought about them. Sasuke was just a teammate. "A teammate that made her heart race when he kissed her". She turned red thinking these thoughts.

She had never experienced so much confusion on a single matter. Kiba began training with Akimaru as he decided what he would do when he returned to Konoha. He figured this would go big within days of returning to Konoha. Kiba had spent time going through the city watching every sight imaginable.

He did notice Kurenai several times on his patrols as well as Sasuke and Hinata. Everyone seemed so interested in him. He didn't care to be honest, he was focused on his training. Sasuke and Hinata as teammates had granted him the best chances of being Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha was destined to master Ninjutsu with the Sharingan. While Hinata with her Byakugan had Taijutsu mastered in her own right.

Kurenai finished it perfectly she was the leading expert in Genjutsu in all of Konoha. He could not hope to be a part of a better team his potential to grow was enormous. He decided he would make sure to make himself as useful to his team so that they could help him grow in return. Sasuke could not sleep his mind would not shutdown.

But as he laid there in bed for hours he found his body rested. He got up and left for a walk. This time he made sure Hinata was in her tent. He did not want another repeat of last time.

His walk led him to the place he met that woman. He searched the area looking for clues to where she might potential be or what clan she could be associated to. Suzumebachi appeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke backed away jumping back a distance away. He drew his kunai and prepared himself.

"Why so jumpy?". Sasuke did not reply she had already nearly succeeded in killing him earlier had Hinata not saved him. He was alone but so was she. "I guess there's nothing to be said". She took a fighting stance. Sasuke was weary of the thought of facing her. She had successfully landed a hit on him without causing him any pain earlier. "That attack was quite lethal".

She told him in a mocking tone. "How exactly you survived is beyond me". Sasuke threw a shuriken at her. She dodged and jumped into the trees. Hundreds of hornets launched towards Sasuke from the forest cover she had. Sasuke jumped around dodging the attacks as he pulled from his pocket an exploding tag. He attached it to his kunai in his hand and threw it to the floor below him.

It exploded engulfing him. Suzumebachi was surprised at this move. When the explosion faded away the chard logs remained. "A substitution?". She searched for him. He used the fire as a cover to disappear, with the hornets attacking him he needed to make sure they didn't follow. Even in smoke they could still swarm him, within fire they could not.

Sasuke slipped into the forest hiding himself. He planned the trap he needed before leaping back into the center as bait. She emerged from the forest opposite of himself and charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned to face her as he noticed her hornets attacked from behind him. He leapt up and used Fire Release Great Fire Ball Technique on the hornets incinerating them.

As his body fell towards the floor he turned and threw two Kunai's at Suzumebachi. She dodged and when she reached Sasuke they clashed. Sasuke successfully landing a cut with kunai at her leg before she knocked the kunai away from his hand. They began to use Taijutsu in attempt to overpower the other.

Each sending kicks and punches some missing others being blocked. He moved back leading her towards a large tree. Making sure to look pressured as they both clashed trying to land each other's melee strikes. Sasuke moved both of them towards the closest tree and when it was in range jumped above her. She immediately kicked him sending him flying. She now had her back to a tree and Sasuke was relatively unharmed as he got up he took his stance.

"You're no match for me". She taunted him. Sasuke lunged at her at full speed. She knocked him down with a fist that smashed him to the ground. "Are we getting mad?" She pulled a kunai out. Sasuke waited a moment. As he waited a small explosive he planted on her went off. This knocked her off balance.

Sasuke jumped back twice and jumped up into the air. He threw two windmill blades with wire attached to them to each side of her. As he landed from his jump he pulled the wire to contract restraining her. "What is this?" then she saw it. His eyes had turned red. "Sharingan Triple Windmill Blades". Sasuke replied to her question. "Sharingan?" Sasuke eyes had finally awakened. She was trapped against the tree banded by the wires.

"Fire Release Dragon Fire Technique" Fire ran towards her at unimaginable speeds. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. She used the blood she on her hand and used a Summoning Jutsu. A giant bee appeared. Sasuke was surprised to see it.

The bee witnessing the fire understood it couldn't escape flying, it was too slow. It launched honey from its mouth at the fire hoping to smolder it. The honey was enough to slow it and it made it possible for both to escape. Sasuke groaned annoyed she escaped.

 _ **Please Review, Comment, And Favorite**_ Next Chapter Team Seven Returns.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A Fallen Brother**_

Naruto stood in front of Haku. He pulled his collar as he dragged him to him. Face to face he asked him to explain. "Zabuza took me in knowing I had a bloodline that was hated"

Naruto let him go. He felt rage run through him but he could not kill Haku. He could not kill him knowing how it felt to be alone and to be accepted by another. Iuka Sensei popped into his mind. "I am no longer the weapon he wanted me to be, please kill me". Haku told Naruto as he struggled to remain conscious.

Kakashi began to use his summoning Jutsu to finish his fight. "Ninpo summoning: Earth Tracking Fang Jutsu". Kakashi Shouted. Zabuza smiled he could hear Kakashi movements. "No matter what you do, it won't help as you can't find me". Zabuza taunted. Zabuza laughed finding Kakashi predicament amusing.

"I know where you are". Kakashi taunted. Zabuza felt the earth tremble and something break through from underground. A Dozen tracking dogs emerged from underground biting Zabuza's legs and Arms pinning him down. Tazuna panicked at the sound. "What is that sound?" He almost shrieked.

"If eyes and ears don't work then we have to use our noses". Kakashi playfully replied. Kakashi emerged out of the mist to find Zabuza pinned and his weapon as well by the jaws of several different hounds. "That's what happens when you shut your eyes, that Jutsu was made for tracking". Kakashi taunted as he neared Zabuza.

"The only reason I let you cut me twice was to soak your weapons in my blood, these hounds are mine, and they have a stronger sense of smell than all other hounds combined." Kakashi smiled.

The mist cleared as he walked towards Zabuza. "Your death is all be certain now, you have nothing left". Kakashi taunted him. "Ambitions can only go so far". Kakashi tried to explain to Zabuza. Kakashi explained how he knew about Zabuza before they met.

How his ambition to kill his Kage had led him to becoming a missing nin. How he was so desperate he was forced to ally himself with Gato. Kakashi began to channel his chakra. "Rakiri" He called out as his hand became coated with lighting chakra. "This is my own unique Jutsu". Zabuza eyes widen as he saw chakra actually become visible. "You are dangerous Kakashi". Zabuza told him finally acknowledging him. "Tazuna the man you tried to kill, he was this countries courage, a man who will bring hope to this land. "Your ambition would have you sacrifice many to fulfil your goals". Zabuza sneered at his comment. "I will ask you only once surrender". Haku pleaded with Naruto. "I have no reason to live now, hurry up and kill me".

Naruto shook his head. "Is there no other reason for you to live?" Haku shook his head. Naruto grabbed his kunai. "You will be strong". Haku uttered as he prepared himself. Naruto looked at Shino and look down. "He had a dream too". Sakura smiled she could see the mist clearing.

"Tazuna the mist is clearing, look over there, two bodies". She motioned with her hand as she saw one moving towards the other. Haku grabbed Naruto's hand as he felt something else on the battlefield. Naruto was surprised to see Haku regain his resolve. "I can't die yet". Haku told him. A frozen mirror appeared before Zabuza.

Blood sprayed across everyone. Haku had taken the hit for Zabuza. "Your wrong Kakashi my death isn't on the forecast". Kakashi eyes widened. "This boy is already dead". The dogs pinning Zabuza disappeared. Zabuza grabbed his sword and prepared himself to strike. "He plans on cleaving both of us".

Kakashi thought to himself. Sakura called out to Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Haku and dodged Zabuza's strike. Naruto filled with rage started to move towards Zabuza. "Naruto wait there, this is my fight". Kakashi called out to Naruto. Kakashi closed Haku's Eyes. "Naruto where is Shino?" Naruto turned to see Sakura whispering to him. Naruto shook his head. Sakura bowed her head understanding. Zabuza moved in trying to land a hit on Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged and landed a kick on Zabuza. "I know you want to see him; I'll go with you so you don't disobey your sensei". Tazuna told Sakura as he felt her body shake. Sakura looked down on Shino. Shino's lifeless eyes looked up at her. She bowed her head in respect.

"You gave our team the leader we needed, but more than anything else you gave our team a heart". Tazuna looked away as he saw Sakura bow her head. She ran her hand on Shino's face and felt a bug crawl on her hand. She didn't flinch or move. "Even gone you still give life to others, you would have been a great shinobi, and leader". Tazuna shook his head." Don't mind me, say what you need to, vent out your heart". Sakura began to cry.

"I have always been prepared, always knew what to do pick on a test, but in real life I don't know what to do now". She fell to her knees. Zabuza time after time swung at Kakashi only for Kakashi to dodge and counter. "Why can't I land a hit?" Zabuza questioned himself. "You can't win in your current condition, haven't you noticed yet?

Zabuza one again tried to cleave Kakashi only this time Kakashi stabbed two Kunai's into his arms. "Now both arms are useless". They turned to see an army of men approaching led by a small man. "You're losing Zabuza how disappointing." Gato commented.

"What are you doing here?" Zabuza screamed. "I planned on doing this from the beginning, normal ninja can betray me that can be an issue, but missing Nin well they go quietly." Gato taunted as he explained how he disposed of troublesome missing nin. Naruto eyes widened at the sight of the army.

"This fight is over, I have no reason to hunt Tazuna now, I'm sorry". Kakashi nodded. Gato looked at Haku with anger. "He squeezed my arm until it broke". He thought to himself as he looked at his bandaged arm. Gato kicked Haku's face. Naruto charged Gato just to be grabbed by Kakashi. "Don't rush in there, look at the numbers". Naruto fuming starting screaming at Zabuza. "Do something he was your friend". "Shut it kid, he's dead already". Zabuza replied.

Zabuza explained how the shinobi world worked. "There are the used and the person who uses, Gato used me to his ends and I used Haku". Naruto screamed. "He loved you, you spent all that time together for what?" Kakashi pulled him back. "He is my enemy even if he isn't you're anymore".

Naruto moved closer. "He gave his dream to be your weapon, don't you feel anything?" Zabuza motioned with his hands. "Kid you don't need to say anything else". Zabuza eyes teared up. "A shinobi's life is not to be lived without emotions, we are people not tools, I have failed here but I'm glad I fought you before the end". Zabuza told Naruto. "Kid let me borrow your Kunai". Naruto tossed it without a second thought.

 ** _Please Comment, Review, and Favorite_** Next Chapter Team Eight Returns.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A Hunt for a Bee**_

Sasuke walked over to the tree he pinned her at. He searched with his eyes at which point did she break free from. It was clear she had used the summoning to overpower her bindings. He turned as he felt others approaching. He could see their chakra now, not as clearly as Hyuga could but close enough in his books.

"Sasuke kun". Hinata called out to him. Sasuke walked towards her as ran to him. She noticed his eyes and stopped. "Your eyes". Her tone held her shock. Kiba arrived next. "We saw the fire and ran her expecting some kind of battle". Kiba could see wounds on Sasuke but nothing to great. "I can see Hinata was concerned too".

He tried to hide his smug smile. Hinata turned to Kiba and it dawned on her what he was implying. She turned red like a tomato. Kiba finally noticed Sasuke's eyes. "So you can finally use it".

Kiba said almost as if he was proud. He patted Sasuke's back and walked off towards camp. "Don't let that success get to you, I'll take my leave I'm sure you have a lot to discuss".

Kurenai arrived right as Kiba left. "What happened here?" Kurenai tone was filled with concern. "I have attacked by the ninja I met early, she was able to escape due to summoning a large insect". Kurenai grimaced. As she began to think about the situation she took notice of Sasuke's Eyes. "So it finally developed".

She smiled. "I don't think anyone but Hinata can better relate to your situation now, I leave you two as I'm sure you want to discuss your new vison". She walked off towards their camp. Kurenai paced herself aiming to catch Kiba on the way there. "Sasuke kun, you must be proud to achieve your first stage of Sharingan". Hinata mumbled nervous.

She could feel the pressure the others had put on her. Sasuke faced her and smirked. "This is nothing, actually I'm happy I can finally see this world on a deeper level". Sasuke looked around them. He found his new eyes remarkable.

"I'm happy your safe and you didn't get hurt too much". Hinata blushed as she found her hand running down Sasuke cuts. Sasuke didn't mind he found himself amused at how easily she got past his defenses. "My Sharingan gave me a new insight that made the fight feel different, I felt more in control".

Sasuke confessed to Hinata as he grabbed her hand. "I can only imagine what insight in battle your eyes give you". Sasuke smirked. Hinata turned red as she was all too aware he was holding her hand.

"My eyes give me a deeper understanding of a ninja's chakra and body". Hinata found herself explaining. She found herself activating her Byakugan she found her eyes fixed on Sasuke's heart. Its beat became more rapid. Sasuke found Hinata more and more fascinating as he learned about her.

He no longer would wait, he pulled her to him and kissed her. This time it was his own free will. He felt his heart race as nervous and fear overtook him. Most of his life he knew what he was doing, but now he felt unsure of himself. Hinata embraced the kiss as she felt herself drown in her emotions. Her mind drifted off to Naruto. Naruto had filled her Dreams and Heart for years but now they had become dominated by Sasuke.

As they parted he took his leave. "Sasuke". Hinata whispered as she felt her face warm up. She smiled feeling happy. As she watched him leave her Byakugan noticed a second chakra from within. "A monster?" She noticed it was stronger and a darker fouler chakra than the Sasuke she knew. "Why does Sasuke have two sets of chakra?" Sasuke began to think about Hinata's kisses, each one felt more and more passionate.

"She's finally accepting me". Sasuke thought to himself as he walked to camp. When Sasuke returned to camp Kurenai bandaged his wounds and cuts. "Don't ever go alone, the Sharingan may give you an edge in battle but this team needs you, Hinata needs you". Kurenai left before Sasuke could reply to her comment.

"Hinata needs me?" He could see what Kurenai meant. The team he was on was interdependent on every member. And now that he had unlocked his Sharingan, Hinata's Byakugan would now become his counter. His team would rely on him and Hinata to be their eyes and for them to make the big plays in battle. "Hinata's power will add strength to my own." Sasuke thought to himself.

He didn't mind depending on her. "The stronger the team is, the stronger we will become". Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata and he would grow strong for their clan's sakes. Sasuke laid down in his tent letting his mind drift. Sasuke thought about Sakura, that dream was so vivid part of him wanted to relive it.

His heart raced as he felt his memories engulfing him. Sakura had been so passionate, her kisses had been so hungry, and he began to question whether the real Sakura would be too. He wanted Hinata to be the same way with him. It was a few hours later after they returned to Camp that they moved out. "It's time to deal with the beetle". Kurenai told her team as they headed out. "Hinata we need vision, Hinata used her Byakugan to scout the area.

"No results, well that's fine". Kurenai told her team "Sasuke and Hinata now that we have two sets of eyes on the team I want you to scout the area, with two eyes you will most likely pick up something the other overlooked. While Kiba searches using Akimaru for anything that stands out". Kurenai set off to make camp as she was forbidden to do anything else now. Sasuke motioned with his hands.

"There is a substance in the far right of the mountain". Hinata turned in the direction her Byakugan was able to deduce with was a type of oil leaking from a shell. "Kiba Kun there is an oily fluid at the base of the mountain, it might be what we are looking for". Kiba nodded and they all sped to oils location.

"I got the scent, let's head out and see where it leads to". Kiba took the lead while Sasuke and Hinata made sure no one followed. "Hinata and Sasuke both noticed the beetle before Kiba could see it. "It's big". Kiba almost shrieked as he looked up. "Yes it is and it is ours".

They turned to see three ninjas behind them. "How?" Hinata asked as she was sure no one would follow. "I planted a bug on him when we fought, he was tougher than he looked". Sasuke frowned as he looked at the woman. "You have reinforcements this time, needed help because you couldn't win the fight".

Sasuke taunted her. Kiba took his fighting stance. "How did you get pass their field of vision?" She smirked. "We waited until you found the beetle, once you had the target there was no reason to maintain your Dōjutsu". Sasuke could see where she was going with it.

 ** _Please Review, Comment, And Favorite._** Next Chapter Team Seven Returns.


	30. Chapter 30

**_In Tears and Blood_**

Zabuza charged towards Gato. Gato's men formed a barrier around him. Kakashi watched with fascination. "That's enough kill them all" Gato yelled as he ran further down away from Zabuza. Zabuza began cutting down men left and right on his way to Gato. His body was pierced by several different weapons ranging from swords, hooks, and other weaponry. As Zabuza reached Gato his body began to slow heavily. "Why don't you die already!" Gato screamed. "If you want to join your friend then do so already, I don't plan on joining you!" Gato screamed at Zabuza.

Zabuza slashed him several times in a flurry of attacks. "You and me are both going the same place together!". Zabuza screamed. Zabuza in a single strike removed Gato's head from his body and launched it towards his men. His body shake as his anger was the only thing holding him together now. Kakashi could see Zabuza was resigned to his death already, nothing would stop it now. Naruto smiled as he saw Gato pay for his crimes. "Goodbye Haku and thank you for everything". Zabuza uttered his this sentence before the Kunai fell from his lips. Zabuza body collapse all at once.

Gato's men were in shock and dismayed. Naruto turned away for a moment. "Don't look away, that was a man who lived a very difficult life". Kakashi words resonated with Naruto. "Yeah I know" Naruto replied. "Sakura I need to breathe" Shino lifted his hands to gently push Sakura off slowly. Sakura eyes widened. She had pressed down on his body afraid Shino had passed on.

Sakura eyes stop crying and she hugged Shino. "You scared us!" Sakura voice shrieked. She gently tapped his shoulder. "Don't ever do that again, we need you!" Sakura nearly yelled. Shino smiled. "It's good to be needed" Shino replied. "That Sakura". Tazuna rolled his eyes. Shino got up to his feet slowly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura held on to Shino trying to stop him. "Naruto…. how is he?" Shino mumbled clearly pained. "We fought the masked ninja and …" Shino looked off to the distance. "Is he dead?" Shino looked Sakura in the eyes making sure she couldn't lie to him. "No he isn't, the mask ninja jumped into Kakashi sensei attacked and sacrificed himself". Sakura replied. Shino felt better after hearing that. "He was strong". Shino sat down. Sakura turned and found Naruto. "Naruto he is fine!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Shino. A huge smile spread across his face. Naruto eyes became teary but not from sadness. Kakashi turned seeing Shino. "I was worried about him; I am glad our team is safe". Kakashi smiled. "You just killed our meal ticket, you think you are walking away from this?" One of the men Gato brought with him yelled towards Kakashi.

Kakashi got up from the floor. "This is bad". Kakashi told his team. "Can't you use a technique?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "I can't not after I used Rakiri, summoning, and the sharingan my chakra levels are depleted". Kakashi replied grimly. Gato's men began charging. A single arrowed landed in front of Gato's men. Kakashi turned along with his team. "If you come any closer the citizens of this island will stop you with everything we got!" One of Tazuna workers screamed.

Kakashi was surprised to see the citizens had been marshalled and had grouped up. "The hero shows up at the last second right!" Tazuna smiled seeing his Grandson holding his crossbow. "Inari!" Naruto screamed happy to see him. Naruto moved forward closer to them. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" Naruto created several clones. "This should help them". Naruto told Kakashi. Gato men noticed the sudden reinforcements but they didn't budge. Kakashi got an idea from seeing Naruto.

"Maybe it will fool them". Kakashi thought to himself. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)". Kakashi moved forward with his clones. "You want some of this!" Kakashi yelled at them. Gato's former employees ran. They boarded a ship they had used to cross the water. The citizens of the island began celebrating. "Looks like it's over Kakashi". Zabuza whispered. "Yes it is". Kakashi replied. "I have a request". Zabuza whispered. Kakashi got down to his knees to hear it. "What is it?" Kakashi replied. "I want to see his face". Zabuza replied. Kakashi picked Zabuza body up from the floor and carried him to Haku's body. "Sure" Kakashi told Zabuza as he lifted him. Naruto looked up Noticing it began snowing. Zabuza looked up at the snow.

"Snowing at this time of year, Haku are you crying?" Zabuza whispered to Haku as he ran his hand across his face. Kakashi looked down at them laying on the floor. "You have always been at my side; I would like to go to the same place as you if I could". Zabuza told Haku. "He was born in a snowy village". Naruto told Kakashi as tears fell from his eyes. "I see, he was born as pure as snow, they will be able to go to the same place". Kakashi commented to Naruto.

Two weeks later Naruto, Shino, and Sakura stood at the grave of Haku and Zabuza. Zabuza great sword laid next to his body. Naruto noticed two rice dumplings on a bowl next to incense. Naruto reached for the food. Sakura slapped his hand before he reached it. "You don't want bad karma for us all". Shino told Naruto before Sakura did. Sakura pointed at Shino. "What he said". Sakura walked up to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei were they right about Ninjas?" Kakashi looked solemnly at Sakura.

"Depends on the ninja you ask". Kakashi replied. "A ninja isn't supposed to strive for his own goals, the village own personal tool is his goal according to them". Kakashi directed his eyes on Zabuza's gravestone. "Is that what it means to be a ninja?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Shino looked off towards Haku grave stone. "I don't like it". "I will strive to create my own way as a ninja!" Naruto announced to his Team. Kakashi smiled. Sakura playfully punched his arm. "One day we can look back on today and see if you reached it". Sakura smiled as she said it. Shino nodded in agreement. "Thanks to you the bridge is complete". Tazuna told Kakashi and the rest of the team.

"We will come visit". Naruto told Inari as he saw the boy tear up. "You better visit!" Inari screamed. "I am not going to cry so just go!" Inari screamed at Naruto as tears fell. Naruto walked away. Sakura next to him rolled her eyes. Naruto was crying. "You guys are twins I swear!" Sakura thought to herself. "Naruto changed Inari's heart and Inari changed his peoples". Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi looked proudly at his team. "That is what it means to be Hokage". Kakashi mused with himself.

"We still need a name." Tazuna told his daughter. "How about the Naruto Bridge" Inari told his Grandfather. Tazuna smiled. "That sounds right". Tazuna patted Inari's head. "Let's hurry back so I can have Iruka sensei buy me ramen, and so I tell Konohamaru about my feats". Naruto boasted. "Are you sure about the name?" Tazuna turned facing his daughter. "Yeah I am sure, one day that bridge will become famous".

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite.


	31. Chapter 31

**_The Sharingan vs The Byakugan_**

Sasuke activated his sharingan and set his eyes on the first target in his sight of vison. As he focused on the man in front of him his sight became darkened. At first the corner of his eye saw a dark shape, Sasuke thought it was another target but then his vison was engulfed by it leaving him utterly in complete darkness. He was engulfed in a black shade that his eyes could not see past. He knew ninjas would use Genjutsu to blind an enemy and then use the time exploit their momentary weakness for a fatal blow, so he did what he was trained to do. Sasuke channeled his chakra trying to disturb his chakra flow and break out.

"Don't bother trying to break free of the Genjutsu". Sasuke turned his head searching for the voice he heard. To Sasuke surprise light began to fill the area around him, it took seconds to recognize he was in a sewer line. "This place again?" Sasuke commented to himself. "You recognize it now, good then you know what happens here is real not a dream". The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't tell why. The sewer line stretched for as far as the eye could see with the walls each being illuminated by a candle every three feet. "Why am I here?" Sasuke called out angrily. "I have been waiting for you to unlock your Sharingan for some time now, it was the only way we could start to set things right". The familiar voice told him.

Hinata watched Sasuke stop moving and drop his arm. Hinata instinctively moved closer to see why. "Did he give up?" Hinata ignored the woman's comments. "Sasuke we need you". Hinata whispered into his ear. Hinata was knocked back immediately into Kiba. Kiba focused on the enemy didn't expect this and was knocked across the floor. Hinata landed on top of Kiba knocking the air out of Kiba. Hinata scraped her arms, shoulders, and knees. "What happened?" Kiba uttered in between breaths. "Sasuke". Hinata whispered. Sasuke body began glowing red his body began to move again this time it lunged itself towards the enemy. From their perspective they weren't expecting this reaction. When they saw Sasuke's eyes fear began to consume them, cold merciless eyes stared back at them.

For a moment Kiba was able to see Sasuke's face briefly. His eyes almost didn't register a consciousness it was all animal instinct, but what surprised him most was Sasuke had three tome sharingan. Kiba pulled Hinata closer to him. "Sasuke's eyes have reached full maturity". Kiba told Hinata as she looked back towards his face. "What do you mean?" Hinata mumbled. "Sasuke when we defeated the female ninja had two tomes, he has three tomes now". Kiba replied. Hinata activated her Byakugan and was surprised to see the second chakra type she had seen in Sasuke's body was overwhelming his normal chakra. Sasuke's normal blue chakra was overwhelmed by a foul red evil chakra.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of man who looked like him only older. Obviously he was taller with one eye that was clearly the sharingan and the other unknown to him. "Seeing an older version of yourself must be surprising, but I don't want there to be any confusion". The man in front him spoke. Sasuke could not believe it was a future version of himself even if he looked it, sounded like it, and felt like it was true. "Call me Madara Uchiha, it will be easier than that way". Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Easier for me or you?" Sasuke asked. "For both of us, I don't think either us will be okay with calling each other our name". "Madara Uchiha" replied. "Fine I will call you Madara Uchiha". Sasuke replied to his older self. "Your body…. Our body is fine in case you're wondering". Madara Uchiha commented. "I was about to help my team in a battle against ninjas they need me". Sasuke replied. Madara Uchiha cracked his neck annoyed.

"Your fine, we are fine, that will get annoying, Orochimaru gave me a curse mark close to when I was your age". Madara began explaining. "What does this have to do". Sasuke replied. "The Curse mark had Orochimaru chakra and it overwhelmed my own making me a berserker that easily overpowered less ninja like the ninja your fighting currently". Madara clarified. "Your saying my body is fighting currently because your chakra is overpowering my own, which is why we are speaking?" Sasuke asked. Madara nodded. "Now that you have the sharingan I can speak to you using this technique to create the effect Orochimaru curse mark did to me". Madara repeated. "Why do you want to speak to me, if your real why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Madara Uchiha used the sharingan Genjutsu to show Sasuke his own personal fights.

Hinata could see His chakra was being overpowered by another within him, she suspected this was why he wasn't himself. "I have to risk it". Hinata told herself as she measured the risk of sealing Sasuke's chakra points. If the evil chakra could not reach Sasuke's heart, then it couldn't control him. Every Hyuga understood how dangerous sealing a person's chakra point was especially in rapid succession but even now she knew she had no choice. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and she could still see him overpowering one of the men and knocking him throw a tree. He was incredibly brutal and even after easily defeating them he hadn't shown the least bit of restrain. Hinata exhaled and charged towards Sasuke praying she was right.

Hinata closed the distance between herself and Sasuke and began delivering rapid strikes on Sasuke's Back. Hinata focusing on Sasuke's chakra points blocked them systematically until she saw Sasuke chakra begin to stabilize. Kiba rammed her from behind knocking her into a tree. "What are you doing, you're going to kill him if you block off his chakra points!" Kiba nearly screamed. Hinata was surprised to see Kiba react this way but she could see he had good reason. "I had to stop the other chakra from overwhelming him and controlling him!" Hinata fired back. Kiba got up and looked at the group of enemies Sasuke had utterly overwhelmed. "Please tell me you didn't" Kiba couldn't finish his sentence even a noble would still be trialed for killing her teammate.

Hinata could see the fear in his eyes. "I would never kill a team mate". Hinata replied. Kiba smiled happy to hear this but more than anything grateful to see her show her strength. She had always been reserved and timid. Sasuke gave her strength to pass her own self-imposed limitations. "Help me carry him to our camp he needs to rest". Hinata replied. Sasuke body began to move after they arrived in camp. Kurenai had let Hinata stay by Sasuke's side feeling she might feel incredibly guilty for destabilizing Sasuke's chakra. Hinata understood they could not see the other chakra in Sasuke's body and from their perspective it looked like she tried to kill Sasuke with a move to block his chakra.

Sasuke eyes opened finding Hinata sitting next to him. "Hinata?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke felt every inch of his body aching. When he tried to lift his body he felt the weight of his body triple. "I …" Sasuke tried to explain but didn't know how. Hinata kissed him which silenced him. Hinata felt her face turn red. "I'm glad your back and that your fine". Hinata commented. Sasuke smirked. "I am glad too". Sasuke was confused but he was glad to see Hinata would miss him if he ever died. It hadn't taken too long to see this what everyone thought was happening by their reactions to him. Sasuke eyes saw concern and worry dissipated when Kiba and Kurenai realized he was fine.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Team Seven New Mission


	32. Chapter 32

**_A New Mission Awaits_**

Naruto stretched his arms as he woke up. He was wearing his pajamas, with an ornament beanie. Naruto got up and changed before eating his breakfast which consisted of a sandwich and a bowl of cereal. As Naruto left his apartment he locked it and with the air of the outside world touching his skin his spirit was renewed. Naruto began sprinting heading towards his team, he couldn't wait for his new mission. "Sakura Chan!" Naruto called out to Sakura as his found her. Sakura turned to face Naruto, Shino was at her side. As Naruto made it to his team his eyes caught sight of Shino. "It's good to see you recovered". Naruto said cheerfully. "It's a work in progress, it wouldn't have been possible if you didn't save me". Shino replied humbly. Sakura smiled before tapping both of their shoulders. "Before you let Naruto get too proud of himself, you leading us is the only reason we got this far, now let's go". Sakura said with a big smile.

"Sakura Chan is so cute". Naruto said out loud with hearts replacing his eyes. Sakura turned away from Naruto. "Naruto you said that out loud". Shino whispered to him. Naruto's face turned bright pink. After three long grueling hours Kakashi appeared. "I'm sorry team I got lost on the way here". Sakura and Naruto in unison yelled together. "Stop lying to our faces!" Kakashi just grinned. Shino muttered under his breathe. "How did we get the irresponsible teacher". Shino adjusted his glasses knowing already no one heard him. "Lately all our missions have been too easy give us something hard". Naruto said with a surprising energy. Shino and Sakura both gave him a weary look. "Only way to get better is to constantly train". Shino said with a tone used for facts. Sakura nodded in agreement but that did not stop her from feeling dread at knowing now they would get the difficult mission. Shino limped as the team walked down the busy street. Naruto was being supported by Sakura who was annoyed. "You pushed yourself too hard, which made us have to do the same Naruto". Sakura said as they turned the corner.

Kakashi watched with amusement. Naruto eyes went back and forth between Shino and Sakura a bit embarrassed he caused so much trouble. When they stopped a grin spread across Naruto's face. Sakura noticed this and turned her face to meet Naruto's eyes. "You smell like cherry blossoms". Naruto said playfully which only resulted in Sakura dropping him. "Cherry blossoms smell great!" Naruto said out loud as he picked his body from the floor. "You didn't have to tell me that!" Sakura replied. Naruto turned away from her with a blush on his face. "I just never got that close to you, I never got the chance to be that close to you and notice you smell like cherry blossoms". Naruto replied without turning to face Sakura. Kakashi groaned internally. Outward Kakashi shook his head and internally he felt bad for Naruto. "You need to learn how to talk to women". Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi looked up as his eyes caught sight of a bird who flew above them, as it passed him it feathers broke off. "It's incredible how effective they are as a team in battle but outside of it they seem to be opposites unlikely to be compatible". Kakashi said to himself in a low tone. Shino moved between Sakura and Naruto.

"He means well, he just doesn't know better and as for you Naruto if your crush is helping you stand and walk don't offend her". Shino said with a neutral tone. Kakashi appreciated seeing Shino mediate. "That is it for today I will submit my report". Kakashi said with an emotionless tone. Sakura turned to walk towards her home before Naruto's voice stopped her. "Sakura Chan since were both off would you like too…" Naruto said with excitement in his voice. Shino put a hand on his shoulder. Sakura turned around. "Nope". Sakura replied quickly. Naruto head fell. When Sakura was out of range Shino spoke to Naruto. "It's okay, if it makes you feel better it could have gone worse but it didn't". Shino tried to cheer Naruto up. Naruto nodded and they both walked towards their respective homes. Naruto turned as he noticed a square shaped rock following him. "What kind of rock has two holes in it and is square?" Naruto yelled at the rock. Out of the square shaped artificial rock came out Konohamaru and his team. Konohamaru's team consisted of a boy with brown hair with glasses whose nose seemed to always be leaking some snot and a girl who had orange hair which was evenly split into two pig tails. "Oh it's you Konohamaru". Naruto said surprised to see him. "This is my rival!" Konohamaru told his team which had both started studying Naruto. "What's with the googles?" Naruto said as he noticed all three had googles on. "I am matching your old look!" Konohamaru said with a smile.

"So who was that girl you were talking too with pink hair?" Konohamaru asked with a smile. "Sakura Chan?" Naruto said surprised to see they noticed him while hiding under the fake rock. "She your girlfriend?" Konohamaru said with a huge smile. "One day! Believe it!" Naruto said towards the sky. Konohamaru looked impressed while his team both looked at Naruto wondering why he was jeering to the sky. Kakashi stood in a room filled with Jonin and Chunin all reporting their respective missions in. Kakashi began to walk home when he was stopped by Iruka. "How is Naruto doing?" Iruka voice held his excitement. Kakashi smiled. "He is doing well on the team; they have a good sense of teamwork". Kakashi said in a neutral tone. "I know Sakura is on his team and he has had a crush on her for years has that made things complicated?" Iruka asked. Kakashi paused to think passing over memories of rejection and other misfortunes that befell Naruto. "No not really, he does get rejected a lot but that makes sense until he learns to talk to women there won't be any kind of success in that department". Kakashi replied. "I have been too busy to talk to Naruto personally I wish I could see if he has grown stronger". Iruka said cheerfully. Kakashi patted Iruka shoulder. "He is getting stronger don't worry about that". Kakashi said it as he began to walk away. Iruka this time did not stop him and let him pass.

Konohamaru and Naruto stood side by side while Konohamaru's team watched from the side. "When you're ready, go ahead!" They called out in unison. Konohamaru and Naruto bolted at once running as fast as they can. "You think you can outrun me?" Naruto taunted as he was outpacing Konohamaru, but Konohamaru would not give in and powered through. As the streets changed and became more crowded the environment changed. Konohamaru began sliding, rolling, and jumping over objects too small for Naruto to fit and in moments Naruto was in second place. Konohamaru ran towards the Hokage tower seeing victory within his grasp before he collided with two figures. When Konohamaru looked up he saw a beautiful blonde with Teal eyes. Her hair was a sandy blonde, which was gathered into four consecutive ponytails. The other Konohamaru ran into most distinctive feature was that he was all in black and had war paint across his face.

Please Review Comment and Favorite. Next Chapter Team Eight returns.


	33. Chapter 33

**_A New Path for the Uchiha_**

Sasuke shifted in his tent as his body struggled to find a comfortable sleeping position. It had been hours since the awakening of the sharingan and his eyes burned. It was clear it wasn't poison it was over exertion but to Sasuke it might as well have been poison. Sasuke had laid down to rest his eyes and as he did he began to slip between deep sleep and a state where he was neither asleep or awake. A few hours before dawn, Sasuke found a small balance between the struggle of insomnia.

Sasuke could hear a call he never thought he would hear again. He turned his head to the side without opening his eyes, trying not to use them, trying desperately to rest them. He felt his body being weighed down, his clothes were wet, drenched in water. He tried to listen again feeling the instinct within him tell him what he heard was real and something so important he had no choice but to find it. The voice of his father rang in his ears now, Sasuke could no longer fight it, he opened his eyes and searched for the voice. He was in a dark room, "His Room" as his eyes adjusted to the room's light he noticed it was unusually dark even if it was his room. He recognized the shapes and sides of every object in it but they were casted in a shadow that darkened the color. Sasuke crawled on the floor to the door feeling his legs weighing him down. Sasuke reached out with one hand touching the door, making sure it was real before he leaned against it and pulled himself up using the door handle.

The door felt of solid oak and it smelled of burned lumber mixed with a smell that he could not name. Sasuke pushed the door opened and he could feel his legs return to normal. He turned to look at the room he was leaving, just as he did he was embraced with only darkness behind him. He felt two tears fall from his eyes as his hands began shaking but he didn't understand why but he couldn't stop he needed to move. He turned back walking forward, towards the sound he heard. As he left the room the room in front of him grew brighter which made him move faster against the weight of his soaked clothing. He could now see color. Sasuke felt the cold oak floor boards against his feet, as he walked through the room. "Father" Sasuke whispered as he saw his father sitting down. Sasuke moved towards him revealing his mother was by his side. A shadow appeared behind them, "ITACHI!" Sasuke Screamed. Sasuke eyes finally noticed his clothes. Sasuke looked down noticing that his clothes weren't soaked in water but rather blood and that smell he couldn't identify had been blood. Looking up from his clothes he watched Itachi swing his blade cutting their parents open.

Sasuke body began to shake uncontrollably no longer just his hands his whole body moved, he ran towards Itachi but before he could reach Itachi, he found himself paralyzed by what laid before him. In front of Itachi stood a miniature Verizon of himself crying before suddenly being hit by Itachi' Tsukuyomi and falling silent. Sasuke fell to his knees screaming in pain feeling the same pain the smaller Verizon of himself felt. Closing his eyes shut needing to forget what he saw he felt the pain weaken and begin to numb. Sasuke felt the anger, rage, and hate manifest again in his heart as he played the image again in his head. Sasuke opened his eyes his fists clenched and his heart filled with anger. The room where his parents died had faded away, he could only see a bridge.

"This is what Hatred will lead you to". A voice whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed a shadow in the corner of his eyes and moved towards it but as he did it faded. "Where are you?" Sasuke yelled his eyes activating the sharingan. "All that hate leads is to more hate, an endless cycle". The voice closer and Sasuke was certain the source of the voice was now behind him. Sasuke turned around quickly wanting to catch the person before they disappeared, only to find Danzo, an older Verizon of himself and Karin. "Danzo, myself? and a red head?" Sasuke muttered with a confused tone. Sasuke watched Danzo grab Karin. "She's your teammate someone who would give their life for you, and someone who trusted you without question". The voice returned this time it did not leave. Sasuke recognized the figure. "Future me?" Sasuke stated it to himself noticing the sharingan and a special eye he didn't recognize. Chidori shaped into a lance that pierced the hearts of Danzo and Karin. Sasuke felt a ting of guilt in his heart. "With so much hate and anger, I didn't even notice it when I was living this very moment". The older Verizon of himself spoke.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sasuke screamed at the older Verizon of himself. "Power leads to conflict, the more power you have the stronger your adversaries will become and the cycle will continue as you bolster your own strength to deal with the current threat". The Older Verizon of Sasuke spoke. "So are you telling me it's better that I forget Itachi and remain weak?" Sasuke screamed at the older Verizon of himself. "I want you to ask yourself what do you truly want, if you kill Itachi it won't end there, after Itachi it will be Danzo then another and another". The Older Sasuke replied with a neutral voice. "So I will never be happy then?" Sasuke voice was its height. "You just don't get it; I can't show you everything I have live through because that would break you ". His older Verizon of himself spoke. "Just tell me or show me it, don't just show me images". Sasuke screamed. "Find Itachi Uchiha, leave the village and find him tonight". The Older Verizon of Sasuke spoke before fading. Sasuke was shocked by what he heard. "But he will just kill me". Sasuke muttered to himself before he noticed the other Sasuke fade away. "Stand before Itachi and I will do the rest". That's all Sasuke heard before everything turned to black.

Sasuke woke up sweating, he turned around finding the emptiness of his own tent. He found his hands were shaking and the only thought that coursed through his head was finding Itachi. Sasuke packed everything he needed and left his tent making sure to not wake anyone. He turned around as he heard someone approached from behind him. "I couldn't sleep am glad I wasn't the only one, I needed to see if you were okay to ask you…. after all you just awakened your …." Hinata whispered to Sasuke as she moved towards him before noticing Sasuke had all his supplies ready for him to travel. Sasuke eyes widened and he felt guilty something he hadn't really felt in a long time. Hinata knew Sasuke was abandoning them she just didn't understand why. "Why?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke as she approached him. There was something in the simplicity of just asking why that Hinata found seem to ask more than any other sentence she could have said. Sasuke seemed lost to how to respond.

Hinata touched Sasuke's chest feeling his heart race. "I always wanted to kill Itachi, to find him and kill him but now I think somethings changed, something that no longer lets me just tell you I'm leaving and walk away". Sasuke replied. "Why are you leaving?" Hinata insisted. "I just gave you my answer". Sasuke replied back his eyes wishing she would take the bait. Hinata didn't relent. "Why today, is it because you awakened the first stage of the sharingan and now you think you can defeat your brother?" Hinata voice held her frustration. Something in her told her he wouldn't return and this felt like Sasuke was personally abandoning her. "I need to go". Sasuke stepped back. "We can defeat Itachi as a group". Hinata rested both hands on Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Hinata' hands putting them down. The softness of her hands caught his attention, how they were something he would miss. Sasuke looked into Hinata' eyes.

"I can't". Sasuke replied. "You can but you don't want to". Hinata replied. There was something that drew her to Sasuke something that made her feel strong and now that Sasuke had made her feel it she didn't want to lose them both. "I will not risk your life or theirs". Sasuke replied hoping she would understand. "Then I'll just have to risk my own and follow you". Hinata replied. Sasuke locked lips with Hinata he pulled his hand to her face and deepened the kiss. "In case I don't return". Sasuke said as his legs positioned themselves to sprint off. Hinata didn't let her emotions daze her this time it was too important he was too important he pulled Sasuke back and kissed him. "I won't let you risk your life alone, even if you hate me what kind of person would I be If I let you faced this danger alone". Hinata whispered to Sasuke as they parted lips.

Please Review Comment and Favorite. It's been a while since I published but I figure time would give me better perspective and make me a better writer. Next Chapter Team Seven Returns. In dedication to midnightscar17 and nine telled cherry blosom who still remembered my old story.


End file.
